Live Through This
by Rhiannon Lovely
Summary: Victoria comes for her revenge against Bella after the Cullens abandon her and she's saved by a stranger. Ten years after she's changed, she and her new family meet back up with the Cullens. Jasper/Bella
1. The Meadow

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and use of the God of War is credited to IDreamofEddy**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Bella**_

The meadow.

It was always such a romantic place that Edward used to take me to. It was our own little world, away from everything else. We would lay amongst the flowers, staring into each other's eyes and showering each other in our love. I thought my future was all planned out in front of me - change into a vampire, become an equal to Edward, and live happily ever after. I thought that my life was going to be perfect.

As I glance around the meadow, four months after their departure from my life, it's dead, just like our love. During my catatonia, I've had time to think and I've realized a couple of things.

Number one, first 'love' doesn't always last. There's also a huge difference between love and infatuation.

Next, that gaping hole in my chest, was not from Edward's abandonment. Yes, the way he did leave me in the middle of the woods - the one he always warned me is where scary monsters lie - did hurt to an extent. I'd like to think that I deserved more than that, especially with all that happened. Maybe he could have just done it at my house, and made it easier. You know, something along the lines of _courtesy._ I guess that's too much to ask for with a vampire. I mean, pets obviously don't deserve that.

That's all I was, a pet, a toy, or however you want to phrase it. I was fun to play with for a while, but the allure wears off rather quickly, and then you don't know what to do with it. Get rid of it, that's the easy solution.

Esme and Carlisle, who showed me parental love, which I had never truly experienced before. Renée always needed me to take care of her, make sure the bills were paid, that the dinner was ready, that the house was clean. I was the adult, while she could act like a teenager. I had to take care of myself, and I was always fine with it. She had always said I was _'wise beyond my years'_ and an _'old__ soul'_ but that's not an excuse to just let me do all the grunt work.

Charlie, I knew that he loved me, he just couldn't show it. These last couple of months though, it seemed as if he just gave up on me. I don't exactly blame him, seeing as how I was no more than a zombie, staring out the window. Whenever I had my nightmares about Victoria, he didn't bother waking me up, settling for sleeping downstairs so he wouldn't have to listen to me screaming and crying. He just doesn't seem to care anymore, and that's okay. I understand, because I don't care about anything anymore, either.

Emmett, my big brother I didn't know I wanted. Always there with a joke when I was feeling down, always playing a game with me to pass the time, always trying to make me blush, and I loved it. I loved having a big protector like Emmett, and I liked having someone to have fun and let loose with, much to the chagrin of Edward. I didn't have to pretend to be anything for Emmett, because he loves me for me... but he left, just because Edward said it would be 'better for me'. Yeah, right.

Rosalie never hid her opinion of me, and I respected her for it. I think that it takes a lot to not go along with the rest of her family and like me, just because of her brother. She didn't want me there, and I was fine with that. I always thought that when I was changed, maybe we could be sisters, or at least friends. Though, she might have hated me more for changing. Rosalie was tough and beautiful, and I always wanted to be like her. Her and Jasper seemed to be the only ones who didn't bend to Edward's will, an admirable act. Emmett just went with the flow, and wanted everyone to be happy, no matter what.

Jasper... well, I wish I knew more to him, than just the kind vampire who cared when I felt completely worthless in Phoenix. He probably doesn't know it, but those four words have kept me going these last four months. 'You are worth it.' I know that I'm not worth it to Edward, but I _do_ have worth. I wish that maybe we took some time to get to know each other more, because he had always intrigued me. I wish we at least got to talk some more, and I regret that. He always seemed to fade into the background, letting Alice basically control him, just like Edward controlled me. We're not so different, him and I. We always put our significant other's wishes first and did what they wanted. Huh, seems like we would have gotten along more than I thought.

The birthday party which started this whole thing, was nothing. Just like I told Edward, it was an accident. I cut myself in front of vampires, I would only expect them to do what came natural to them. I then started thinking, that Jasper, being an empath, had to feel everyone's blood lust in that room. Of course he would snap, there's only so much one person could take. I actually feel sorry for him and the way I know he probably blamed himself. If I had to bet money on it, everyone else probably didn't make it any easier for him.

How did Alice not see that I would cut myself, though? It wasn't a split second decision, it wasn't like I chose to slice my finger open. How did she not see it? I, of course, considered the possibility that maybe she did see it, but just didn't care. Maybe, playing Bella Barbie was so boring to her now, and the petulant pixie wanted to be rid of her toy. My so-called best friend. Pushing and pulling me into different outfits, only doing what she wanted, controlling my future. Definitely a one-sided friendship, and I can't believe I was so blind. No... I wasn't blind, I had just never had a best friend before.

Edward played on every single one of my insecurities in the forest, leaving me a broken, inferior little girl. After about a month of self-loathing, I knew that I had to direct to the loathing towards the guilty party. Edward. He made me feel worthless, like trash... no actually I felt like less than trash. You don't dump your trash in a forest, but it's definitely okay to dump a girl. A girl you made giant promises to, which you didn't uphold. Coward comes to mind when I think about Edward. Oh, and I can say his name as much as I want without it hurting, not that I really want to think about him.

Now, stepping onto the dead grass in the meadow, I know what my future holds for me. With a quick glance down to the scribbled not I found in my bedroom last night, it would seem that my Fate has already been mapped out. I wonder if Alice had seen this, too...

_Mate for a mate. Meet me at your meadow tomorrow. Don't do anything stupid._

_- V_

I can imagine that _'anything stupid'_ would mean skipping out and not meeting her. That would also mean not only my death, but the people I have left in my life, Charlie and Renee. If I was to die so my loved ones could live, that's fine by me. I one said that 'dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go.'

So be it.

A childlike, soprano voice interrupts the silence and sends a shiver down my spine, "Hello, again. Sweet little Bella."

I turn around to the source of the voice in the trees, my hands ball into fists at my sides. My heart speeds up, my palms are sweating. There she is. Victoria. She looks exactly the same as when I saw her in April. She's even wearing the exact same outfit, with that fur poncho of hers. I notice twigs and leaves intertwined within her curly, fiery orange hair. She looks at me with a sick smile, showing off those pearly whites which I knew were just begging to tear through my flesh like butter.

"Victoria. How's James?" I ask my foe, brazenly. _Hey, if I'm going out, it's going to be in style._ Victoria loses her sick smile, before her face twists into pain, but it's as gone as fast it came. Hell, I _almost_ feel sorry for her, losing her mate. I know the way Emmett described it once to me, is that your mate is literally the other half of yourself. They're your equal, and you feel complete when they're with you. It was his fault that he was a sick psychopath, though.

"He's great. Especially now that he's about to be avenged." Victoria growls at me, smile on her face making me extremely nauseous. I just sigh, knowing that she's going to drag out my death as long as possible. "Hm... where are the Cullens? I guess they don't care enough about you to protect you. Just a little pet, a snack that they didn't finish."

"Tell me something I don't already know. Vicky... ah, may I call you Vicky? You know that killing me isn't going to accomplish anything. Edward isn't my mate." I tell her, hoping that maybe she won't get any gratification in this whole 'mate for mate' thing. However, she doesn't lose that sickly sweet smile.

"Yes, I realize that now, but he was the one to kill... James." she chokes on his name, her voice cracking at the end of it. I almost wanted to tell her what I saw while writhing on the floor in pain.

_Jasper snarling in James' face and ripping his head from his body, which is restrained by Emmett. They both start ripping James apart, throwing the pieces of his body in a pile. Jasper looks over to me, his black eyes flashing with something... pain. For what? Why is he in pain? Probably because of all the blood. His gaze then lightens to something else, but then the fire in my hand distracts me..._

I'm not going to tell her that it was Jasper and Emmett to kill James, because I don't want to have her wanting to go after their mates. As much as I don't care for Alice anymore, I won't do that to Jasper. He doesn't deserve that, at all, and even though Rosalie has a large distaste for me, I still love her, and I won't do that to her _or _Emmett. I'd rather it be me, than them,

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Well, let's get it over with then."

She giggles, an irritating sound. Almost like nails on a chalkboard and I cringe at the sound, "Eager to die, are we?"

I shrug and shake my head, "No, I'm just sick of looking at your face and hearing your voice. It's making me kind of nauseous. Maybe James was just getting irritated with you."

Victoria snarls and the sound doesn't really scare me, as I just watch her, waiting for death. "Well, dear, your wish is my command."

I don't see her move, but suddenly I'm flying through the air and slamming into something incredibly hard, while I hear a loud crack. A numb sensation spreads down from my back to my legs, before a spasm runs up my back and I cry out in pain. I'm being thrown again and I land on the ground, arm first. I hear it snap under the force, before the pain hits me causing tears to sting my eyes.

I glance up to see Victoria's smug face looking at me, her eyes a flat black. "Goodbye, Bella."

She makes her teeth sinking into my neck slow and deliberate, wanting me to feel the pain. I don't feel the burn from her venom, because this isn't a changing bite, this is a feeding bite. I then feel like I did at the ballet studio when Edward was sucking out the venom. I feel like I'm being drained, because, really, I am. I wonder if I would have preferred her to just snap my neck instead, or maybe just beat me to death. Victoria lets out a muffled, satisfied moan, which sickens me that she is getting pleasure out of this and I beg for the oblivion. Now I wish that she would have just snapped my neck, instead of getting a free meal out of me.

I close my eyes and random flashes appear. The Cullens smiling faces, my dad, my mom, the baseball game, my first day of school, the ballet studio, the birthday party, and then, Jasper's face, for some odd reason. I see him telling me that I'm _worth it_ in the hotel. Maybe because it had an impact on me. A man comforting a hurt girl in a time of need.

_Thank you, Jasper._

Then, the sucking feeling is gone and I hear a low, masculine snarl, before what sounds like boulders colliding. _What the...?_ I open my eyes and look over. To my surprise, a brown-haired vampire is dangling Victoria by her throat. A constant growl rumbles from his chest, while Victoria tries to break free from his iron grip, her face turning to panic. The sight of her being scared actually brings me some happiness. Faster than my human sight can see, there's a blur of movement and pale limbs flying all over the place. I close my eyes as another spasm springs up my back, making me cry out once again.

When I open my eyes again, the man is crouched over me, taking my head in his hands. I notice that he was very handsome, with brown, shaggy hair. Chiseled features with pale skin, thick, dark eyebrows, and facial hair, like he hasn't shaved in about a week. I then notice his black eyes are seeping back to a ruby, red color, showing what he is, and his diet. Human drinking vampire. I know I should be scared, especially since I feel the blood running from my neck and that's probably tempting. He doesn't look hungry, though, just worried. I'm also not scared, because he had just saved me from Victoria. Even if he did it, just so he could make a meal out of me, it's preferable. Taking another look at his eyes, I notice that they're so much unlike James and Victoria's cold stare. His are incredibly warm and inviting, and in my opinion, only adds to his beauty. I feel extreme comfort under his concerned gaze. Who is this vampire?

I heard a buzzing and he takes out a cellphone, putting it to his ear, "Yeah, I found her. She started drinking her... she's hurt... really bad ... yeah, but are you sure? Okay..." he said into the phone, before hanging up and glancing down to me. "Don't be afraid, Little One. The pain will only last a while, and I won't leave you."

I used the last of strength in my body and nodded my head, giving my permission to change me. I always wanted to become a vampire; to finally feel powerful and capable. The beauty, the strength, the speed, it's all so alluring. There's nothing left for me in my human life. Charlie will be rid of his problem, and I've already been thrown into the supernatural world; there's no way I'll be able to get out now. I don't care about Edward's preposterous theory of their souls being damned, because they are not. I know for a fact that they're not damned. Look at Esme, Carlisle, Emmett. They're a couple of the sweetest people in the world. How the hell could he ever say that they're souls are damned. Even this vampire who saved me, and showed compassion with his kind words. Maybe Edward's soul is because he broke one girl's soul, and left her a shell. He stomped on my heart, so maybe his soul is damned.

The sharp pain in my neck from Victoria's teeth is suddenly replaced by a searing burn, causing me to scream out in pain and forget anything but. I realized he just bit me and injected his venom, starting my change into a vampire. He does the same thing to my wrists and ankles, before the fire erupts and spreads. I feel it, from my neck down, up my arms and to my hands, up my legs and to my feet. Almost like lava, a scorching slow movement burning everything in its path and setting aflame all that it comes in contact with. Someone is fanning it, as the heat only seems to get higher and higher, even more painful. God, someone put out this fire! It's all over now, spreading all over my body. Am I going to be charred and burned by the end of this?

The pain from James' bite in that ballet studio was nothing compared to this. I really only felt James' venom in my hand and it started creeping up my arm, but this fire is all over. Almost like someone doused me in lighter fluid and threw a match on me, scorching my body alive. A flicker of information appears in my brain - three days for the venom to completely spread. Three days. I have to bear through three days of this.

So, with my last coherent thoughts, I make a vow. I will live through this, and I will come out on the other side, better and stronger. I will not be that fragile, weak little girl Edward thought I was. She's not me, and I'm not her. Not anymore. Never again.

* * *

_Next up, Garrett and Peter's POVs._


	2. An Unfamiliar Savior

**Chapter 2**

_**Garrett**_

I really had no idea why Peter was so adamant about _me_ getting to this human girl, but he's never led me wrong before. He and Charlotte have always offered me a place to stay when I got tired of the nomadic lifestyle. It does get a little tiring after a while, and even though us vampires can't sleep, it's nice to have a place to 'rest my head' as the saying goes.

I met Peter Whitlock about thirty years ago, in a night club of all places, where I was looking for a quick fuck and a meal, as crude as it sounded._ Hey, I'm an unmated horny vampire. Sue me._ I saw him and knew he looked familiar, before it clicked. Though we had never met before, I had recognized him as the Major's Captain. I approached him and we got to talking, and he introduced me to his mate, Charlotte, a sweet, lovely woman. I had become weary with my recent traveling, and the closest property I owned was in Massachusetts. They offered me a place to stay for a while, and let me clean up, which I greatly appreciated. Peter had also helped me out with establishing some money, especially using his knower, which was definitely an interesting conversation we had when he had informed me that he just 'knew shit'. He helped me out with stocks and I acquired a pretty comfortable fortune with his help. After that day, I promised that I would be of help to him when he needed it.

Imagine my surprise when he informed me that he needed to help a human girl. The_ Cullen'_s human girl. I had met Carlisle a little over a hundred years ago, just passing each other and meeting. His diet was definitely interesting, but just not for me. I tried it, and the taste is nothing to write home about. He did become a friend to me, and we've met up on and off, and he introduced me to his wife and mate, Esme, along with his son, Edward, who I knew held an immediate distaste for me considering my diet. Edward had the power to read minds, but seemed to be a nosy teenager despite. That might have been the one fault of the Cullens, their superiority complex with their diet.

I didn't understand when Peter told me they had just left her, because of the Volturi. That's just signing their death certificates. They should have just changed her, but Peter told me her 'mate' wouldn't. He used the term mate loosely, and even I understood that you can never leave your mate, the other half of your soul.

I don't know what exactly happened, but I saw the red-head feeding from the human girl, who looked like she was in so much pain, and something in me snapped. I charged the red-head and ripped her away from the human, snarling at the bitch as I held her by her throat. Seeing the human girl hurt filled me with pure rage for some reason, and I quickly disposed of the vampire, before making my way over to the human girl.

Her brown eyes looked up to me, and I could notice so much hurt in them. What the hell had this girl been through? Peter said she was only eighteen, practically a baby in my book. She looked so broken and hurt, I knew that I had to help her. When Peter told me to bite her, I was a little nervous, as I didn't want to accidentally drain her, but I guess it's good that I just hunted not even a couple of hours before. I wanted to be at maximum strength if I was going to take out a vampire. I'm battle hardened, but I still like to be safe. Truthfully, the only person who ever could take me in a fight would be the Major, because let's face it, he is the legendary _God of War _everyone talks about. You'd have to be pretty stupid to go up against him.

I looked down the broken girl and vowed that I wouldn't let anybody else hurt her. I would be her sire, her friend, her brother, her father, and whatever she needed me to be. I vowed this as I injected my venom into her system. I had never sired someone before, but thankfully I'll have Peter and Charlotte's help with her newborn stage. I knew I wasn't ready to go through that myself, since I barely remember my newborn days during the Revolutionary war. I know that it just consisted of the war and blood. I look back fondly on those days when I was so close to biting Custer. After that, I just partook in any war I could, just to fight, because I was good at it and I enjoyed it.

I glanced down to her face again after I had injected my venom; her eyes squeezed shut, her jaw locked tense, before she let out a scream, letting me know that the venom is spreading. I heaved a sigh of relief that she'll be changing, and cradled her in my arms. Her body was tense, and I knew that she was in extreme pain from the venom. That was the worst feeling in the entire world, going through the change.

It registered in my mind that Peter had arrived and I saw out of the corner of my eye as he lit the limbs I had torn from the red-head aflame, ending her for good. I kept focused on the girl in my arms, who was whimpering and completely tense. I wished I could take it away somehow. Peter told me that those shifters might show up, and I was not looking forward to facing them. I knew that we needed to go, so I stood up carefully, not wanting to move to much with her in my arms and followed Peter to where he parked the truck.

It was a little difficult running with the girl squirming, not that I blamed her, but thankfully we got to the truck quickly. I slid in the back of the truck, having Bella lay across the seat with her head in my lap, as Peter hopped in the driver side. About fifteen minutes later, Charlotte showed up soaking wet, having set up Bella's death. I smiled at the loving banter between the two mates, wondering if maybe one day I'd have that, before Peter turned back towards me.

"Let's get Lil' Bit home." Peter said, turning the key in the ignition and starting the drive back to Texas.

"Hey, Peter, what did you say her name was?" I asked him and he turned to me with a smile.

"Bella." he told me before turning back to the road.

I glanced down to the girl, Bella. I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair, hoping that maybe it would soothe her a bit, "It's alright, Bella. We're taking you home."

* * *

_Sorry it's a little short, but I'll either update tomorrow or in a couple of hours, since I'll be up all night. Thank you to everyone who added this story to their alerts, favorited, and reviewed. A special thanks to _jlove34_ for being an absolute doll and adding this story to her community. Next up is Peter's POV, and then we're gonna time jump ten years to Jasper's POV. All that has happened in the ten years will be explained. I know it's such a large time jump, but I want to get right into the story with Bella meeting the Cullens again. I think you're going to be surprised._


	3. A Newborn Awakening

**Chapter 3**

_**Peter**_

Sometimes, I hate my knower, and sometimes, I love my knower. This is one time where I love my knower, because for once, it's giving me enough information. I swear, sometimes it likes to be more a cryptic fucker more than I do. Well, I'm disagree in the claim that I'm 'cryptic', I just like being a mysterious guy, because my lady thinks that it's kind of sexy... and other times she just wants to smack me across my head._ Eh, in for a penny, in for a pound, and all that bullshit._

Right now, Char and I are driving towards this small town of Forks, on our way towards Lil' Bit. My knower has gone off this whole week like crazy, ever since Jasper visited us a couple of months ago, right after he tried to take a snap out of Eddie Boy's human girlfriend. He stayed with us for a little bit, the guilt eating at his heart, and Char and I felt really bad for him. He didn't even know the truth in what happened, because I knew that he was trying to protect the girl, but of course everyone made him out to be the villain, especially his little pixiepire of a wife. After about a month of staying with us, he moved back on up to Denali - aka Succubus Ranch - with the rest of the Cullens, and his 'mate'. I use the term mate, loosely.

For the three months after he left us, I knew that something big was going to happen, I just didn't know when or where, but I've been on the alert and have annoyed the ever living shit out of my lovely wife and mate. These last two weeks, I knew that time was getting near and that I needed to contact Garrett. Either by convenience or Fate, he was passing through Texas, so Char and I met up with him. He said he was heading up north for some reason unknown to him. I got him a cellphone so that we could remain in contact.

All week, I knew that we were so close to whatever was going to happen, that I could taste it and yesterday, I saw a picture of a brunette girl and a red-headed vampire in a meadow. I knew that this girl was meant to become one of us, and that she would be in trouble.

Then I realized by her description, that this was _the _Bella Swan. The Cullen family's human. Jasper told Char and I_ all about_ Bella being Eddie Boy's 'mate', but I was confused as to why he was able to leave, if so. I can't be away from Char for a couple of hours without it hurting too much, and we've been mated for eighty years. Jasper also recounted what happened in Phoenix with that nomad James and his mate, Victoria, who I knew from the way he described her was the vampire with Lil' Bit.

While he was staying with us, he said that Alice called him and said that Edward was going to break up with Bella for her safety, which is a little asinine considering if the Volturi gets an inkling of her existence and knowledge, means death to all of the fur munchers in that coven. They just left her when they knew that Victoria was still out there? Her mate was killed, and that's the most devastating thing that could happen to a vampire. When a mate dies, the surviving half will be so filled with rage, they'll thirst for revenge against who killed their mate. They just left Bella, a human, to clean up that shit by herself?

Right after I saw the picture and received the information, I knew that we had to get up to Forks to save her, and fast. I just knew that she was going to be important to us. We immediately jumped into our truck and hauled ass all the way to Jubumblefuck, Washington - aka Forks, Washington. Seriously, I didn't even think I was going to find this tiny town on the GPS. We _did_ make it from Texas to Washington in under a day, so that's a record. I called Garrett and let him know to get to Forks and stay there. To my surprise, he told me that he was already there, something telling him that he was needed.

I was on edge the whole ride, hoping that Garrett would get to her in time, and that she wouldn't die. I haven't even met this girl, and I already know that I care about. Maybe it's because the last time I ever saw my little sister, Jolene, was when she was eighteen years old, the same age as Lil' Bit The last time I saw my sister was right before that fucking cunt, Maria, had killed her right in front of me. I couldn't let her know that she was my sister by trying to protect her, because if I did, that would mean my death, as well as hers. My death would also mean Char's, and I would never do that to my mate. As selfish as it sounds, I chose my mate over my sister. I don't exactly regret it, because Char is the other half of me, but I wish it would have never come to that. I had to watch as all those fucking newborns drank from her and some other girls her age. I won't even mention some of the vile things they did to those girls while drinking from them, and I'm thankful Jolene wasn't subjected to_ that._ I'll always remember Maria watching them with sick smile plastered on her face, the Major next to her, his eyes emotionless. Those were the days he just surrendered to his demon so he wouldn't feel.

Maria, the devil in a dress.

A tingle in the back of my head alerts me to call Garrett and I feel that we're close. I take out my cellphone and call the one that I bought for him. The number is already programmed it into my phone, "Di'ja get her?"

He sighs and I can hear her whimpering in the background, "Yeah, I found her. She started drinking her..."

"How is she?" I ask him, because my knower wasn't telling me anything about her state after she met up with the red-headed bitch, only that he would be in a lot of pain, and I knew Victoria would get a couple of good licks in.

"She's hurt... really bad." he says, and I can hear Lil' Bit scream again, knowing it's really serious, life threatening even.

"Can you bite her without killing her?"

"Yeah, but are you sure?"

"Just do it, I'll be there in five."

"Okay..." Garrett replies shakily, before hanging up and I look over to my wife, who's driving the car through this podunk town. At least there's a good cloud cover so no one will see our sparkly asses, especially through the tinted windows. She looks over to me concerned, and I place my hand on her thigh, gently rubbing it to calm her.

"She's okay. Baby, you're go to Lil' Bit's house and stage her death. Remember where I showed you?" I ask her, since I showed her where to make her truck go overboard into the water. It's right near the treaty line that separates the Cullen land and those mutts' land. She'll crash over the edge and make it look like an accident, her body will be washed away and never to be found. Her dad will be devastated for a little, and then he will move on. Thanks to my knower.

We pull up a little ways from Bella's house and I know that Charlie won't be coming home for a couple of more hours since he's fishing near La Push. Char jumps out and flits inside Bella's house to get her keys, while I run into the woods and follow the scent she laid when she walked towards the meadow. She definitely smells nice, kind of like the strawberries I used to munch on as a kid, and it's an easy trail to follow.

Soon enough, I can hear one of Bella's screams and push myself faster, coming to the meadow, where I see the red head's torn pieces. They're twitching, starting the process of trying to find each other and connect once again. That's the thing about us, we can be torn apart and our bodies will pull together, almost like a magnet. We can literally pull ourselves back together. _Sick, huh?_

With an angry snarl, I run to the pieces of the bitch and pile them up, before lighting match and starting the fire. I then lift up her head and toss it in the flames, before flitting over to Garrett, who's cradling Bella in his arms like a baby. Thanks to my knower, I 'know' that Lil' Bit and Garrett are going to have a strong connection. Not a mate connection, because both of their mates are already out there for them, but one like a father to a daughter, a strong familial one.

I now understand the connection we'll have to Lil' Bit. She's going to be the glue that holds us all together. Char, Garrett, and I will take care of her and teach her, heal her from the clean up job those Cullens did. She won't hurt again, because I'll kill the next person who tries to. Edward Cullen is at the top of my shit-list right now, and I know we'll meet again in the future, as well as the other Cullens.

"We need to leave before one of those mutts get here. You ready?" I ask Garrett, who snaps his head up to me and nods. He lifts Bella up in his arms, cradling her to him and I quickly walk over to Victoria's ashes, scattering them with my feet, before spitting some venom on them for good measure, "Good riddance, bitch."

I turn around to face Garrett and Lil' Bit, when I see something on the ground. I run over and grab it, seeing that it's a crumpled piece of paper with Bella's scent on it. My blood boils as I read it, and I fold it up, placing it in my pocket for later. Garrett and I run back to the truck, Lil' Bit whimpering in Garrett's arms the whole way. Man, I wish I had the Major's power so I could use his vampy mojo to help take away some of this pain. I would take it into myself for her, especially since she doesn't deserve to feel anymore pain.

Garrett gets in the backseat of he car with Lil' Bit's head in his lap, while I get in the driver side. About a half an hour later, my beautiful wife and mate shows up soaking wet. I can't help but give her an appreciative glance while wiggling my eyebrows as the clothes she has on cling to her sinful little body like a second skin. _Down boy! _Aw, I kind of wish Garrett and Lil' Bit weren't here. Char's road head is the absolute best. She, of course being a woman, notices my look and I suspect knows about my thoughts, which causes her to roll her eyes, before smacking me upside the head._ Woman is gonna scramble my brains one of these days._ "Shut up and drive, perv."

"Only for you, my love. Let's get Lil' Bit home." I say, before starting up the car and pulling away. Yeah, we're going to bring Lil' Bit home to her real family. We'll be her family, and she won't ever have to worry about us leaving her, because there is just absolutely no way in hell of any of us doing that.

The drive back to Texas is a little difficult, since we all wince whenever Bella lets out a loud scream from the pain. I know that it's better to let it out than hold it in, but it seems to hurt all of us when she does. It seems that we all feel her pain and in the rear view mirror, I can see Garrett's face screwed into a sad expression. As a sire, he has a special connection to Bella, just like what Char and I have to the Major, it's familial.

We have to stop twice to fill up my tank, but we do it quickly, and then we're right back on the road. It's good that we're not human, so we don't have to stop to eat. Since we drink human blood, we don't have to hunt as often as the fur munchers. Once every two weeks would sustain before we got too thirsty and the burn was scorching.

Once we pulled onto our Texas property, it was already a day in Bella's change. Charlotte took Bella from Garrett's arms, who looked reluctant to hand her over, but Char just assured him he was going to bathe her and put her in some comfy clothes that she could wear during the change, and then she's going to go into town to buy Bella some clothes. After that, we'll rely on online shopping for Bella so she can pick out things she likes. I have a good fortune all thanks to my knower letting me know what stocks to invest in back in the day.

I smile when I pass the bathroom, hearing my lovely lady softly singing to Bella to help soothe her a bit. She's not screaming, or even whimpering, so I think that it's helping her out. Thankfully, we have enough land surrounding us that no one would hear if she screams.

I take Lil' Bit from Char, who grabs her keys and purse to go to the store to get clothes and things like that. I walk into the guest bedroom, which will be Bella's and place the changing vampire down on the bed. We don't sleep, but we filled our guest bedrooms with beds, just to fill them. Her room, for now, is just painted a neutral cream color, but I reckon we can paint it whatever color she wants. The only furniture in the room is a queen sized bed in the middle and two end tables next to it. There's bathroom and closet connected to the room, which Char can stock up with all the things she needs.

Garrett walks in a couple of minutes later, fresh from the shower and takes a seat next to the bed, holding Bella's hand. I sit on the other side, as we casually talk to each other so she can get used to our voices. It's kind of like when mother's talk to, or play music for, their babies in their wombs. I just hope that it will help Bella out a little if she recognizes us.

Charlotte pulls up to the house about four hours later, and I walk outside to greet her. She opens the backseat to reveal many clothes bags, and I grab a bunch while she grabs the rest, bringing them into the house and into Bella's room. Char walks over to the sleeping beauty and places a kiss on her forehead, which stills her trembling for a second. Char smiles at her, and then me, which I return. When my mate is happy, I'm happy. I know that Char always desired having a child, a daughter especially, but I think she might get her chance to care for someone with Lil' Bit. My woman makes quick work of hanging Bella's clothes up in her closet, and puts away the toiletries she got for Bella - shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and other girly shit that I don't understand.

We then take vigil around the bed for the next day, all talking with each other and joking. Whenever we laugh, Bella seems to calm down a little and her lips twitch into a small grin, as if she was trying to join in on the laughter.

We also watch her appearance change. I'll admit, she was a very pretty human, but she's fucking gorgeous as a vampire, and I know her mate is going to fall in love as soon as he sees her. The lustre of her hair matches Charlotte's, but the color is a rich mahogany, falling in soft curls to her ribs. Her face, while pale before, has become a delicate porcelain that one of my sister's old china dolls would have been jealous of, while her face has become more angular and chiseled; her lips plump, her eyelashes long, her eyebrows arched._ Hey, I'm a guy, I notice these things._

At the end of the seventy-fifth hour, we start to hear her organs failing as the venom hits them. It's time. I glance at Garrett and Charlotte, who know the same thing. Bella's heartbeat picks up, and we all stand up to not crowd her, since the first few seconds are vital. We all move the chairs back away and take our positions we agreed upon. Charlotte stands by the large bay window in the room, I by the door, and Garrett, since she actually saw him, will be the first thing she sees when she wakes up.

Her heartbeat speeds up even more, before her back arches off the bed as the last beat resounds. Her back hits the bed again and... silence. We wait a couple of seconds as Bella's eyes move under her eyelids, her eyelashes brushing fluttering against her cheeks. I slowly and deliberately inhale through my nose, which alerts her to my presence. She snaps her eyes open, all of us staying as still as statues, as she glances at the ceiling. She moves her eyes all around, growing accustomed to her surroundings, before those ruby orbs land on us.

Garrett grins at her, not showing any of his teeth, while keeping his voice low and smooth for her sensitive hearing.

"Hello, Bella."

* * *

_She's alive! Alive!_

_Woah! 103 people followed this story and 53 people favorited it. I'm so happy that you guys are liking this story! A big thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited. I wish I could give you some of this hot chocolate I'm holding in my hand - it's marshmallow lovers - but sadly, I can't. I can only thank you from the bottom of my heart. Next chapter is Jasper's POV, and we're going to time jump ten years! _

_Pictures are on my profile._


	4. Ten Years Later

**Chapter 4**

_**Jasper**_

"Jazz man, you up for a hunt?" I hear Emmett from the doorway of my study and turn in my chair to face him. I haven't hunted in about five days, so I reckon I could go for a little something.

"Sure." I say, closing my laptop and walking out of my office.

Emmett whoops with childlike excitement and I can't help but to smile, playfully shoving him, which he does back on the way down the stairs. We yell to Esme, who's sitting in the living room with Rose, that we're going for a hunt, and as soon as we reach outside, we take off running into the woods surrounding our home. We definitely selected a good area to live with all the animals around here for hunting. All the land is perfect for just running, which gives me an opportunity to clear my head, so that I can think. Mostly, I think about how our lives have changed.

It's been ten years since we left Forks and, more importantly, Bella.

It's interesting how often mind seems to drift to her these days, well, whenever I'm out of Edward's range that is so he doesn't bitch at me for thinking about his 'mate'. I try to ignore him as much as possible with his melodramatic depression that just grates on my emphatic nerves. I have to wonder what she's doing now with her life. She is about twenty-eight by now. Is she married? Does she have kids? Where is she working?

I would imagine she probably found a suitor in someone, considering she was a pretty human girl, and I can only imagine she sprouted into a beautiful woman. She was smart, too. She's probably an English teacher, or something like that. Her nose was always buried in some kind of book when I saw her. I wonder if she would have liked my library. Maybe I should have showed it to her. Maybe I should have actually taken the time to get to know her. Maybe I should have accustomed myself to her scent like Edward did, and things would have been a lot easier.

After the birthday party fiasco, I ran straight to Texas, needing my brother and sister. When I got there, I explained everything and they just let me talk and talk, not interrupting. I felt so guilty for attacking Bella, over a simple fucking paper cut. A little drop of blood, but I had never felt blood lust like it. All I could focus on was that red ambrosia, and I would have done anything to get it. It was like tunnel vision, and I could focus on was Bella, and her blood, and how much I wanted it. For a while after, I felt like that monster that Maria brought up. I felt like that animal that she made, and it took a couple of weeks for Peter and Charlotte to convince me otherwise. I understand it was a natural reaction, but I still feel guilty. Why did Edward have to fling her into that table, though? Why didn't he just run at me instead of shoving her away, because then she just spilled more blood.

Alice had called me and said Edward was going to break up with Bella, and that we were moving up to Denali to keep her safe. I knew that she blamed me for making her leave her best friend, and she didn't talk to me extensively for about a year. I felt Edward's blame, which resulted in a couple of arguments caused by him. Rosalie was happy that we were leaving, because she thought that Bella wasn't meant for this world. She was trying to protect her. Emmett fought tooth and nail to stay, but Carlisle chalked it up to Edward's decision in being her mate. I know that Carlisle and Esme were reluctant to leave, especially since they loved Bella as their own.

"Hey!" I feel something hit my head and turn to see a pieces of rock hit the ground,which had smashed into pieces as it hit my head. Emmett is standing there, looking at me with a confused expression. "Where did you go, man?"

I frown in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"You were standing there for a good five minutes, looking at nothing. What the hell were you thinking so hard about?"

Realizing I've been caught, I shake my head. There's no way in hell that I'll tell Emmett I was thinking about Bella. He misses her enough already, "Nothing... my mind just wandering. Come on, I'm hankering for some bear." I say and Emmett grins, both of us taking off into the forest. I feel like I can let down this act when I'm just with my brother, or even Rose for that matter. I can let my accent slip, I can talk 'unrefined', and I can actually relax. I don't feel so uptight when I'm with them. Sometimes, I feel a little awkward around Carlisle and Esme when I do relax, so I keep the facade Alice gave me up constantly in their presence.

Emmett and I run through the property of our Alaskan estate. After we left Forks, we came up to Denali to live with our 'cousins' for a while. After a couple of years living with them, Esme bought a house near Juneau. We all went our separate ways for a couple of years, Rose and Emmett getting another degree, this time at Cambridge. Alice dragged me to Paris and all over Europe for shopping, my own personal form of hell. I know that Edward sulked around the house like a child, playing that lullaby he wrote for Bella so much. I got a good laugh when Emmett told me that when he and Rose came home for Christmas break when Alice and I were in Milan, he smashed Eddie's piano so he couldn't play it anymore. Of course, the big baby whined to Carlisle, who bought him a new piano right away.

Carlisle immersed himself in work, and Esme completely focused on designing the new house. Last year, we all seemed to return to spend some time together. It really is a beautiful house; a huge lodge surrounded by forest, perfect for hunting. There are ten bedrooms in the house, not including mine and Carlisle's study and plenty of room so we don't trip over each other.

About a month ago, I was in dire need of male company to hang out with, so I called my brother, who I haven't seen in two decades, to come visit. Carlisle and Esme agreed that it would be okay, since they do enjoy Peter and Charlotte's company. I need someone besides Emmett, who's so far up Rose's ass nowadays. I spent a little over two years travelling with Alice, shopping and wanting to look for the nearest fire pit to jump in.

I'm not even sure I'm in love with my wife anymore, considering she barely looks at me and when she does, it's to ask for the credit card or when we have sex. I think she _still_ might blame me for us having to leave Bella, and I already blame myself enough. Between hers and Edward's blame, I'm getting irritated. It's been ten years, for God's sake.

Shouldn't my mate forgive me for my actions? Shouldn't our love be unconditional. To be honest, I'm questioning whether I was in love with her, or the safe harbor she promised. I don't even know anymore, and sometimes I think that we should go our separate ways. I feel like I'm just staying with her out of an obligation to her being my mate.

I don't think that I want to leave her, because truthfully, I don't want to leave the family. If we divorced, I honestly don't think I could stay here with all the looks I know she would throw me, and the emotions she would give off. It would just be incredibly awkward, too. I know I'd have Rose and Emmett on my side, but Carlisle and Esme hold a special penchant for Alice.

I'm also scared that I'll fall back into that depression I was in before I met Alice. I'm scared that I'll become a bloodthirsty savage, falling deeper and deeper into the dark, until I fully succumb. I don't want to go back to where I was. Alice is my safety, my harbor. She keeps me steady, and I'm eternally grateful to her for that. I don't want to hurt Alice, either. Being mates and being away from each other could cause us too much pain to go on. I've resigned myself to this.

Is this what the rest of my existence is destined to be?

I start tracking a bear, happy that I've found one since they're one of the animals that doesn't taste like complete shit. I see one dipping its head into a stream, probably trying to find some dinner, while I'm doing the same thing. It's a large bear, which should fill me up enough so I don't need anything else. I also want to catch it before Emmett gets here and tries to take it on. He likes to wrestle with the bears before feasting, and I chalk it up to some kind of 'revenge' since he was attacked by one when Rose found him.

As soon as the bear spots me, its instincts tell him that I'm a dangerous predator and that it needs to get away as fast as possible. Right as it tries to run away, but I make quick work of grabbing it and snapping its neck, sinking my teeth right into its jugular. The blood tastes better than any other animals in my opinion, except for mountain lions, which are my favorite. I make quick work of draining it dry and disposing of it.

Right as I start walking, my phone vibrates and I pull it out of my pocket. I see that it's a text from Peter, so I open it up.

**About five hours away. Get ready for a surprise, fucker.**

I shake my head and put my phone back in my pocket. Most of the time I don't understand Peter's cryptic bullshit, but I've learned in the past to just trust his judgement, no matter how much of a fucker he is.

I follow Emmett's scent and the sound of a squabble to see him wrestling with a bear, him laughing his ass off while I lean against a tree watching them. I make sure to keep myself at a safe distance, since vampires are very territorial about their kills. The only time vampires really share their kills is when they're with their mate, because it's instinctual to provide for each other, especially the males to the females.

Alice and I don't hunt together, however, because she doesn't like for me to watch her. Rose and Emmett do enjoy hunting together, because I know that they share a meal before sex, which is why they hunt as far away from us as possible.

Alice returns about two hours after Emmett and I get home from hunting and I help her carry the multitude of shopping bags up to our room, like the good little mate I am. She gives me a quick, simple, chaste kiss, before walking into her closet to revel in what she just bought. Eh, whatever makes her happy, I guess. I walk downstairs with Emmett, playing video games and joking around, while Rose sits on the couch with a magazine.

"So, who did Peter say he was bringing with them?" Emmett asks me, pausing our game and I shake my head.

"He didn't. He just said he was bringing someone who's been living with them for a while. Female."

"Did Peter say her name?" Rose asks, not looking up from the magazine and flipping the page.

"Nope. That cryptic fucker said it was a surprise though."

Emmett frowns, before glancing upstairs, "Hey, Ali-"

"No, Em, I haven't seen anything regarding her. I haven't really seen anything at all." Alice says from upstairs and Emmett frowns, before un-pausing the game, both of us falling back into usual smack-talk and jibes. A couple of hours later, Emmett and Rose disappear upstairs, while I stay downstairs, reading a book while Alice looks through a vogue next to me.

We hear a car pulling down the road leading towards our house, "They're here." I say at a normal tone, knowing everyone in the house can hear me. Emmett comes barreling down the stairs with a goofy grin on his face, while I hear Rose's heels clanking in behind him. Alice and I walk outside, while I feel her emotions as bored. Carlisle and Esme follow us outside, right as the truck comes into sight, and I'm impressed with it. I also spot a bike on the back, but I know he, nor Charlotte, ride. Maybe it belongs to their friend they're bringing along. I wonder what the surprise is he was talking about.

Peter pulls the car behind Emmett's jeep, and sticks his head out the window with a big grin, "Afternoon, fur munchers!" he yells, causing Edward to scowl at him. Carlisle and Esme smile good-naturedly at my brother, while Emmett's huge form is shaking with laughter. Even Rose's ice-cold scowl on her face transforms into a small smile, seeing as how her and Charlotte get along quite well. I can feel Alice's irritation, since her and Peter have never seemed to have gotten along. I just never put myself in between their squabbles, because I am not choosing between them.

"Pete! My man!" Emmett booms with a wide smile, and I smile at the relationship between those two. They're like two twelve-year-old boys when they get together and are always pulling pranks on everyone... well, not Rose or Char, because they fear the wrath of their own mates. Charlotte slides out the front seat, waving while I see Garrett hop out of the back of the car. Then the other back door opens.

A brunette female steps out of the truck. I can see her glancing around the surrounding land, before turning to face us. Everyone lets out a collective gasp as they get a look at her face.

The brunette is a beauty, there's no denying that. I take my time to appreciate her appearance. She has long, mahogany colored hair, flowing in soft curls down to her ribs. Her face is heart-shaped, with big, red eyes framed by dark eyelashes. Her cheekbones are high and her features are what I can only describe as perfection. Her lips are full and pouty, and the bottom one slips between her teeth as if she's nervous. She's wearing a black Ramones t-shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of black, lace-up boots on her feet which reach mid-calf. There's also a slouchy black beanie on her head. I finally get a good look at her, and I swear, I felt my heart beat for the first time in over one hundred years. She was human the last time we saw this girl, with big brown eyes and tripped over thin air. She never walked with the grace she does now.

Good Lord, it's Bella! As in Bella Swan, the girl I attacked at her birthday party. She's a vampire... and without a doubt, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my existence.

"Bella?" Edward asks in disbelief, his emotions running from one to the next, I can't seem to keep up. He then starts feeling hope, guilt, and attraction, while I just glance over to him, narrowing my eyes. What does he have to be guilty for? He just said that he broke up with her, and she took it fine.

"Bella, is that really you?" Carlisle asks, staring at her with wide eyes, jaw slightly slack. It seems that is everyone's reaction to seeing Bella at the moment, along with their potent shock they're projecting. Emmett is excited; Rose is concerned and curious; Esme is filling with hope and love; Carlisle is shocked, but also feeling the same emotions as Esme; Edward's attraction is growing as he looks at Bella, and again, I roll my eyes. I feel emotions skipping from one to the other and glance down to Alice, who's looking into the air, her frantic eyes clouded while scanning visions. I quickly center myself, not wanting to feel all these emotions right now, or else they're going to give me a headache. I glance back up to the girl we left back in Forks, surprised as she looks at us in confusion.

She turns to Peter with a frown and she shocks the shit out of us all with the next words she speaks.

"How do they know me?"

* * *

_Happy Halloween! Here's a little treat for you, since I can't give you candy through the computer._

_This chapter I found to be a little hard to write, so I hope that I did good. Do you have any questions? Obviously, one being "Why can't Bella remember them?" which should be answered in two chapters._

_Next up, Bella's POV and we'll see what she's been doing in the last ten years. Chapter 5 should be posted on Sunday, and Chapter 6 will be posted on Tuesday._

_I hope you guys have a safe and wonderful Halloween. I'm going to cuddle up on my couch and watch some scary movies, while writing the next chapter to this story._

_Links are on my profile._

_Rhiannon Lovely_


	5. Bella Whitlock

**Chapter 5**

_**Bella**_

She's completely oblivious.

She doesn't know that I'm here, watching her, preying after her. How would she, I'm the world's most dangerous adversary, and she just has no idea. The ignorance is best for her, because she doesn't know what I'm about to do in a couple of minutes. I watch her, her light brown hair, those big eyes, that blood pumping. My teeth will sear through her like butter, and the blood will run down my throat, calming the burn. My mouth floods with some venom as I try to remember the last time I hunted. Hm... it was with Garrett, about a week ago.

Ah, she spots me... which is what I always want them to do. My lips curve into a smile, and I know this sends her fear into overdrive, which is getting the blood pumping under that skin. I have to swallow so my mouth doesn't overflow with venom, as my throat burns, screaming at me to soothe it with the blood. She turns and tries to run, but I'm faster. Though I give her a little head start, maybe to give her some hope. Poor thing, you can run, but you won't get far. I shoot off my feet and after her, as she picks up her pace, trying to get away from me. Not gonna happen. I leap and tackle her to the ground, holding her there.

I quickly snap her neck and sink my teeth into her neck, the warm, red liquid filling my mouth. I take big gulps of the blood, until she's completely drained of her life and the blood is starting to turn cold. I don't like sinking my teeth into her neck while their still alive, because then I_ really_ feel like a sick, masochistic bitch. I usually try to keep it as painless as possible for them when I hunt.

_"Bella!" _I lift my head up, blood running down my chin and to my neck. Charlotte calling me from the house, which means that we're ready to go, and they're just waiting for me to get back. I wanted to get a quick hunt in before we left to go visit Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett's friends in Alaska. We're going to be on the road for quite a while, so I wanted to be safe, especially if we're in a situation where we're stuck in traffic. That's why Peter and Charlotte are packing a cooler full of blood for me, to help sate the burn if I start to get rowdy._ "Bella, come on, sweetie!"_

I glance down to the doe I just drained and tear up the ground for a makeshift grave for the animal. I lift the doe up and put her in the grave, before piling the dirt on top and making my way back to our house. I've kept to a diet of criminals, which Peter and Charlotte have taught Garrett and I, who explained that he wasn't so choosy before I came along. Sometimes, if I need a little something, I'll just settle for an animal. The taste is not that good, but it does sustain us enough. Peter said that the coven we're going to visit are all animal drinkers, which means their eyes are gold. My eyes are still ruby-red, because I drink more human blood than animal. The taste is just no competition and I kind of enjoy feeling like a hero by getting some dregs of society off the streets.

I think that started when Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett took me out on my first hunt. I saw a group of men about to gang rape an innocent girl in an alley. The poor girl looked to be around sixteen, and I lost it, killing every little one of them. Peter and Charlotte took the girl and dropped her off at the hospital, while I finished my meal.

I'll always remember the first time I felt that sweet blood rush down my throat. It was the best feeling in the world, and the taste was delectable. Sweet, but a little salty. But more than that, after I finished off those scum, I felt satisfied that I helped that girl. I killed those men, and I probably helped another girl from getting raped, or killed. Garrett helped me clean up the scene, before heading back home. As I washed their blood off me that night, I vowed to clean up as many assholes off the streets as I can. I just believe that I'm doing a good thing, and why not get a free meal out of it? Peter likes to call me _Batgirl, The Vampire Vigilante_. He also named himself Spiderman (because of his 'spidey senses' aka his knower), Char is Wonder Woman, and Garrett is Wolverine. That fucker even bought each of us superhero shirts for Christmas!

I remember last week on my hunt with Garrett, I killed a couple of drug dealers with him, though their blood was a little sour, since they were probably shooting their own supplies. I try to avoid drug dealers, sticking to mostly rapists, murderers, and prostitutes. It's weird how I can almost sense if a person deserves to die, and if they've done bad things in their life. I just think it's vampire instincts. We sometimes go to hospitals and take care of the terminally ill patients. The ones who don't have a chance of surviving.

One of the reasons I _do _like animal blood, is because I like being in the woods, as I feel like this is my center. I feel 'zen' as Char would say. Sometimes I'll just lay out here for hours with my iPod, just listening to music and staring at the sky. I feel so comfortable being out here, and sometimes Peter, Char, or Garrett will come with me. It almost beats the freedom of feeling I have when I'm on my bike... _almost_.

I see the house in sight through the trees, Charlotte and Peter standing on the back porch, waiting for me. Garrett is probably inside the house, packing his things. I quickly run up towards the house, two of my three favorite and most important people in my world walking off the porch to greet me.

"Hey, chickadee." Charlotte greets as I walk into her arms for a hug, before I do the same to Peter.

"Good hunt, Lil' Bit?" Peter asks me when I pull back.

I shrug, "It was alright. Found a coyote and a doe." Deer isn't anything to write home about, but the coyote tasted pretty good. Peter theorizes that carnivores taste better than herbivores.

"Why don't you go get a shower?" Charlotte suggests with a smile, wiping some of the blood stained on my face off while I laugh, nodding my head in agreement. I'm a little messy whenever I'm eating, so I flit inside the house and over to my bedroom. I quickly pull the outfit I'm going to wear on the trip out of my closet and lay it on my bed. It probably seems a little weird to have a bed, considering we don't sleep, but even vampires like places to lay down and rest their heads. I really like to just lay down and read, or whenever I'm working on my laptop.

I glance around my Texas bedroom with a smile. I designed it with Charlotte a couple of weeks after my change to busy my hands and mind off of blood. It also helped with controlling my strength, though we went through some dry wall before I finally got it. Char and I painted it a robin's egg blue color, with white accents. My bed frame is grey iron, with an intricate design on it, while my bed spread is a cream and blue floral like pattern. One of my favorite things about my bedroom are the pictures I have all over the place. Peter and Charlotte bought me a camera after I completed my 'newborn' phase, and it was the start of one of my favorite hobbies, photography.

I usually try to carry my camera everywhere, sometimes when I'm hunting (animals, obviously), I'll take a picture of my meal, before I hunt. I actually submitted some pictures to this art dealer, who was able to sell them at a good price. She was amazed with how I was able to get such good pictures of the amazing views in Texas. What she didn't know, and never will know, was that I climbed the mountains in Texas to get the pictures. When I submit the pictures to any art dealer, I'll use one of my pseudonyms - _Whitney Lockett _is my favorite one to use - and they'll send the check to a P.O. Box. I'm proud to say that I've acquired a good fortune _all by myself_ over these last seven years, between my _real_ job and the photography.

Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett have always provided for me in the beginning, and once I got my bearings, I started to pay them back. At first, they wouldn't accept the money, so then I started buying them whatever gifts they mentioned that they wanted. It felt amazing to pay them back for everything, and I'll continue to pay them back for the rest of my existence.

I walk into my bathroom and start the shower, stripping off my dirty clothes and throwing them in my hamper. Thankfully, they won't stain since I try to wear all black while hunting. I usually go barefoot too, since I don't want to damage my shoes, and running barefoot just feels even more liberating for some reason. Char says that it's my _inner hippie_.

I walk under the steaming hot spray and scrub the dirt and blood from me with my body wash, and just enjoying the scorching hot spray. Since our bodies are cold, the shower has to be pretty hot for us to register the warmth. The warmth actually feels rather nice. I especially love laying out in the sun on a hot day in Texas. I skip washing my hair, since I had it up in a bun and it didn't get dirty. One of the good things about being a vampire, we don't produce oil in our bodies so there's no need to wash every single day unless we're dirty from our hunt or just want to relax. It makes it easier when we travel around on foot, where if we get dirty, we can just find a water supply like a river and clean up there. I cut my shower short since I know we should leave soon, stepping out and quickly drying myself off, before changing into my clothes. My bags with my clothes are already loaded into the truck, but I still have to load my bike into the back.

Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett's friends are a coven up in Alaska called 'The Cullens', who have seven members. Peter explained that they call themselves 'vegetarian' vampires, since they live only on animal blood, which I thought was a little funny. Like I said, I'll settle for animal sometimes, but all the time wouldn't work for me. Peter said that their leader only drinks animal blood, and has _never_ tasted human blood. He also told me that he's a doctor for humans. How crazy is that? Is he never tempted? I didn't ask that much about the coven, preferring to find out more when we get there, and so I can form my own opinions.

I was changed into a vampire ten years ago, almost to the day. Peter said that his 'knower' told him that I was supposed to be apart of them. Garrett is my sire, my father-figure, and my best friend. I didn't have any memories of my human life when I woke up; it's like my brain was a hard drive that was wiped, but I did remember Garrett's face, and knew that he wouldn't hurt me. I felt safe with Peter and Charlotte too. They both said that I was a very controlled newborn, but I'm not proud to admit that I _did_ drain my singer within five seconds of smelling her, but Peter said not many vampires can resist their singer. Peter didn't, Garrett didn't, and Charlotte hasn't come across hers, not that we're looking.

I still don't remember anything from my human life, but it doesn't concern me. My life is so perfect now, why would I want to know about my 'past life'? I'm also kind of scared to know what my life was like as a human, and if I had any family, friends, what my personality was like. I guess ignorance is bliss, and I'm sticking to that.

After I was turned, I found out that I'm one of the 'gifted' vampires. I'm a shield. In Layman's Terms, gifts don't work on me if I don't want them to. Peter was the one who told me about it, and we worked hard on manipulating it, strengthening it, and controlling it. I can shield Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett easily, because it's natural that I want to protect them. I'd do anything to protect my family.

Soon enough, Garrett, Peter, and Charlotte shared the stories of their change, of course Garrett fabricated his heroics a little bit, especially when he told me how close to biting Custer he was. That's the just Garrett's personality, though.

I was in complete awe when Peter and Charlotte told me their story, and all about_ The Major._

I hope that one day, I'll get to meet the infamous Major, who saved Peter and Charlotte's lives during the Southern Vampire Wars. I have to say that I'm both excited and nervous to meet him, not knowing what he's going to be like. I know through Peter that he's ruthless, arrogant, and extremely deadly. He taught Peter how to fight, who in turn, taught me how to fight. I just hope that he's, at the very least, civil to me. Of course, Peter with his little cryptic comments, says that he's going to like me. When Peter says something, no matter how stupid and sarcastic he might be, it's for a good reason; or when he withholds information, it's the same thing. Everything that Peter does, is for a reason.

I walk into the garage, seeing my car, but not my bike, before I look outside and see Garrett loading her in the back. I shut the light in the garage off and walk back in the house, running up to my bedroom to grab my messenger bag. I grab it out of my closet and put my Macbook in its case, before sliding that in my bag. My camera is already in its case packed away, so I grab my iPod off my desk, and the manila folders for work. I quickly check around making sure that I've gotten everything, before I turn my light off and head downstairs.

When I walk outside, Garrett's back is turned and I mischievously smile. I run up to him, jumping on his back with a laugh, while he easily catches me, "Ah, there's my girl."

"Thanks for loading my bike. These feeble arms couldn't have possibly loaded that bike into that big truck." I joke and he rolls his eyes, shaking his head.

"Feeble, my ass." he says, putting me down.

"Y'all ready to go?" Peter asks, throwing one of his bags in the bed of the truck, the other arm around Charlotte. I always loved watching the two of them together, whether it was just sitting on the couch watching tv, or whenever we go out dancing. I know that they really love each other, unconditionally, and I wish that I'll have that whenever Fate decides that it's time to meet my mate. I'm not concerned about meeting him, because I'm happy where I'm at right now. If he comes to me soon, awesome; and if not, that's okay.

I climb in the backseat with Garrett, while Peter and Char get in the front. He pulls away from our Texas home, to start our two days drive to Alaska. Peter has all of our passports up front that he got from our lawyer. We're driving straight there, so we should get there in a little over a day if we don't stop to hunt.

Peter, of course, can't stay silent and starts to sing, "One thousand bottles of beer on the wall, one thousand bottles of beer, take one down, pass it arou-ow!"

Garrett and I laugh as Charlotte smacks Peter upside the head, halting his annoying song. I shake my head and take out my laptop, opening up all of my information from my latest job, which Vanger Security emailed me yesterday. I have to use a couple of pseudonyms for my job, as well. Jane Salander, Elizabeth Villa, Mina Grimes, Ivy Nesser, etc. The CEO of Vanger Security, Michael Chapman, trusts me as one of his best, which is why I'm given the most difficult jobs. I'll usually work with the Volturi, too, which I can do from home. The Volturi brothers trust me immensely, and pay me well for my services.

To put it clearly, I'm amazing at what I do, and I get paid for it very well for it.

The journey to Alaska doesn't feel that long, and soon enough we're pulling down a long, snowy road and up to a large lodge type hous. I can see seven vampires standing outside waiting for our arrival, and I look away to shut down my computer, putting it back in my bag. Peter parks the car and steps out, greeting them as 'fur munchers', which makes me softly chuckle._ Oh, Peter._

I step out of the car and glance around the surrounding area. It's overcast, and a blanket of snow covers the land, which makes me smile. I loved whenever it would snow in Massachusetts, Peter, Garrett, and I always running outside for snowball fights and to make snowmen like children. I smile and then turn towards our hosts.

I take a quick glance at all the vampires, who seem to be looking at me in shock and recognition, which confuses me. I quickly study each of them and their appearances, which thanks to vampire speed, only takes about a minute. I'm a little nervous with being around these new vampires, I extend my mental shield over my family, all them glance over to me with a smile as they feel a slight change in their heads, signalling that my shield is up. It's kind of like a tightening sensation when I extend it to protect someone else. The way I imagine it, is envisioning that I'm unfolding my shield like a blanket, and laying it over my family to protect them.

I start from right to left, my examination of all the vampires. I guess I would get that from Peter and Garrett, with their 'war stained' brains. Whenever we would run across a nomad, and we didn't know if they were friendly or not, Peter and Garrett would start an examination of them, seeing if there were any visible threats or weaknesses. After they told me that, I started to do the same thing, and it just stuck. I would always get in the habit of blanketing everyone with my shield, just in case.

The red-headed male vampire staring at me, jaw slack, making me a little uneasy. He's kind of gangly, with copper-colored hair and straight features that could be considered handsome. He looks young, I would probably say a year or two younger than me. I notice his eyes are a honey golden color, just like Peter said that they would be, and just like the rest of his family. He's dressed very preppy; you know, the whole cashmere sweater, khakis and loafers deal. Pretty much opposite of what I like to wear. I'm getting a weird feeling from him, like a sign to 'stay away' because he'll hurt me. I know from here, I could kick his ass all up and down this state, so it's not a physical hurt, this seems like an emotional kind of hurt. The worst kind of hurt, in my opinion.

I shift my eyes and they land on a tall, brawny man. He stands probably at six-feet-six, and built bigger than a linebacker. His face doesn't match his body, as he's looking at me with the biggest, childlike smile I've ever seen, dimples prominent on both of his cheeks. His short hair is dark brown and curly. His features give him a 'baby face' as he's more round than angular. He's dressed more relaxed than the first boy, with a navy blue thermal, black trousers, and black work boots. I don't understand why he seems so excited to see me, or why I feel so inclined to run into his arms for a giant bear hug. I already feel comfortable around him, though, and I take it as a good thing.

My eyes slightly widen at the woman standing next to him, with his brawny arm wrapped around her waist. She's tall for a woman, standing at I would say five-feet-nine in height, though the heels she has on gives the impression of her being much taller than that. She's absolutely stunning, her long, curly blonde hair falling to her ample bust. Her facial features are basically perfect, angular and chiseled, with makeup applied to perfection. I know that I'm not ugly by any means, but this woman is making me feel like a troll. She's dressed in the latest fashions you would see out of an issue of Vogue, and her body is curvy, the kind you would see in a Victoria's Secret magazine. With the proximity and slightly protective stance of the brawny man, I would assume that they are mates, or companions in the least. I notice that she's looking at me with what I think is concern, which I don't understand. Why is everyone looking at me so weird today?

The woman next to her has a wide smile on her warm face. She's one or two inches taller than me, and more curvy than the blonde woman. Her hair is a caramel color, flowing in soft billowy curls just past her shoulders. Her face is classically beautiful, kind of reminding me of an old Hollywood movie star like Katharine Hepburn. She also seems a little bit older, I would say she was probably in her mid-twenties when she was changed. She's wearing a fitted, plum-colored dress that falls just past her knees with cap sleeves, and pair of matching pumps. She kind of gives off that _June Cleaver_ vibe, that makes me want to run over and hug her, telling her all of my problems and knowing she would have some advice and a warm hug to make me feel better.

The blonde male next to her, again from the proximity and stance, I would suspect is her mate. His light blonde hair is perfectly coiffed on his head, and he has the face rivaling a movie star. He stands probably at six-feet-three in height, with a lean build. Dressed much like the redheaded boy, though I have a feeling the boy is trying to mimic him. He seems to be shocked to see me, but also happy like the woman, as the smile on his face is growing. His stance at the front of the group shows him as the leader of the coven, the doctor.

I'm a little shocked by the girl next to him, because she's so tiny! Not even hitting five feet, and really, really skinny. Her inky black hair is cropped short on her head, spiking out in all directions. Her features are almost elvish, with a tiny nose and high cheekbones. I almost want to lift up her hair and check for pointy ears. She's dressed in a lilac colored, long sleeve dress, dark stockings, and black, heeled booties. Preppy. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over, staring at nothing, which is a little weird...

The last man makes my eyes widen when I actually see him, and my mouth floods with venom. I literally have to continually swallow so I didn't drool over myself like a baby, and I had never reacted to another vampire like this. Tall, dark, and handsome is the first thing I note. I don't mean that his features are dark, because his hair is a beautiful honey-blonde color falling in curls just past his ears, and his eyes are a beautiful amber color. My hands twitch at my sides, telling me to go run them through that soft mane. I mean dark, because he seems to have a shadow hanging over him, like he's fading into the background of the family, but in my world, he's in the middle of the stage, spotlight right on him. He's dressed more relaxed, a tan, cotton button up, jeans, and brown cowboy boots. _Ohhh, hell yes._ His features are what I could describe as rugged perfection; not too straight, nor too narrow. He doesn't look preppy like the others, and he seems like he could hang with us down in Texas. I can also see a number of scars littering his body, much like Peter or Charlotte's. To be honest, I'm so used to them from my family, they do not intimidate me... in fact, I have to say that like them. I think they add to his beauty. I take one more look at his face, and he seems to be looking at me with curiosity and wonder, while I know my face is showing my blatant attraction to this God. Christ, I don't think I've ever seen a more handsome man. _Okay, Bella, stop ogling like a pervert, before he smells your attraction. Damn you, vampire senses._

I take one last look at the group, when the blonde leader speaks my name. My eyes widen in shock that they know me, because Peter said he didn't tell them about me.

"Bella, is that really you?" the brawny one asks, and I turn towards my brother for an answer, who is already looking down to me, as if expecting this question.

"How do they know me?"

* * *

_Next up, Jasper's POV again._

_So, longish chapter, but what did you think? Any guesses on what Bella's 'real' job is? Thank you all so much for adding this story to your alerts and reviewing. Keep 'em coming! Reviews keep me in gear. I have about half of this story written already, but I still have much planned for the future._

_Bella's swooning over Jasper...which she should have done the first time. Am I right, or am I right? _

_Links to pictures are on my profile._

_Rhiannon Lovely_


	6. A Mended Heroine

**Chapter 6**

_**Jasper**_

Bella Swan.

To say I'm shocked would be an understatement. To say I'm displeased to see her again would be a flat-out lie.

Someone we never thought we'd see again, all thanks to me. I've heard it all this last decade. If I hadn't of attacked her, we wouldn't have had to leave to keep her safe. Obviously, it didn't do any good, because somehow she was turned.

Her red eyes don't fail to escape my notice. Once a warm chocolate-brown, are now a ruby-red. She's a human drinking vampire, and I can feel a slight disapproval from Carlisle's emotional imprint. Out of the corner of my eye, I can feel Edward's eyes narrowing at me, his growing disappointment and slight disgust growing at my thoughts. The sanctimonious child has an immediate distaste for _all _human drinkers, considering them no better than demons and believing their souls are evil. To be honest, it's a little amusing to think his 'precious and pure' Bella is now a human drinker.

I almost want to laugh at the situation.

The silence is tense and uncomfortable after her question, _'How do they know me?'_

I don't think anyone knows what to say, because no one is saying anything. They all continue to stare in shock after she uttered those words. She doesn't remember us? Deep down, I know I feel a little relieved at this statement. It may be selfish, but having a memory of me trying to drain her, on her birthday of all days, is not something I'm proud of. I also notice Edward glare at me out of the corner of my eye, which I ignore.

I glance down towards my wife, a little confused. Her eyes are still glazed over, her emotions changing, showing me she's still entangled into her visions. I don't understand, because I thought that maybe she would be ecstatic that her best friend is alive, but I guess she is trying to scan her visions to see if maybe she saw anything. She's probably just in shock.

"Well, Lil' Bit, I didn't tell you this, but they knew you when you were human." Peter tells Bella, gently, using a tone I've only ever heard him use with Charlotte. Tapping into his emotions, I feel a deep familial bond between... the four of them. There's also a protective instinct in there, along with, and this confuses me, a growing anger that I instinctively, want to calm down. I don't understand why he would be angry, but I know it's not directed at Bella.

Bella's ruby-red eyes widen in shock, as she glances back to us, before looking at Peter and Charlotte, "I knew vampires when I was human?"

"Sure did." he says with a nod, and Bella's frown only deepens, her surprise and confusion growing.

"They didn't try to eat me?" Bella asks and I immediately tense up, and everyone seems to glance over to me, remembering the birthday party. I tense even more as I feel contempt, guilt, and hatred from Edward, while everyone else is throwing some blame at me. I focus on letting the emotions wash through me to the ground, not wanting to feel their blame, when I already know that it's my fault.

I remember seeing her slice open her finger and that trail of blood sliding down the pale digit. I don't remember smelling her blood, though. All I can remember is being hit with the craziest, most potent blood lust I've ever felt, and I had no choice but to lunge. I was lost after that.

I never blamed Bella for slicing her finger. How could I? It was a very human thing to do, and that's what she was. A human in a coven of vampires. An anomaly. I accepted her as my little brother's 'mate', and as a member of the family. What I did was inexcusable, though. Attacking a human that I'm supposed to consider a younger sister. Maybe now I'll get the chance to apologize, and finally find some closure.

Peter seems to notice my situation at the moment, or his 'knower' let him in on it, but he turns towards us, "Why don't we go inside and I'll explain what happened? Lil' Bit, why don't you and Garrett go for a hunt and get acquainted with the area. We're just going to tell them about your change, an' all."

"Sure." Bella says with a shrug, before turning to Garrett with a bright smile, and he returns it. I can feel the love bouncing off each other, and I don't know why this puts a twist in my gut, my hands clenching into fists._ What the hell is wrong with me?_ "Let's go, old man." Bella says, before taking off running. It's a little shocking to all of us, considering the girl could trip over air just walking. She ran away with the grace of a gazelle, while Garrett just laughed and followed after her.

Peter and Charlotte watch as they're a good distance away, before turning back to us, scowls as clear as day on their faces, their anger reaching new heights. "Y'all did a great clean up job."

All of us seem to share a glance at their change in demeanor, as Carlisle speaks, "Peter, what do you mean?"

Peter's clenches and unclenches his fists, while Charlotte just glares at us. "Let's go inside and I'll explain what has been going on in the last ten years."

Carlisle nods. We all turn and make our way back into the house, taking our seats around the living room. I remain standing, Alice sitting on the couch in front of me. Peter and Charlotte take a seat on the couch across from us.

Peter sighs, "Oh, you Cullens... you're all so compassionate and up on your moral high horse, yet you leave an innocent human girl alone, taking away her family, abandoning her, breaking her, and leaving her to defend herself." he snaps, narrowing his gaze at my copper-headed brother, who immediately jumps to defend himself.

"We left to keep Bella safe. She wasn't supposed to be in our world-" Edward starts with his babbling, while two growls rip through the room from my brother and sister. I'm a little shocked at the amount of protectiveness I feel from them over Bella. They would literally rip anyone apart who was considered a threat towards her, and do anything to protect her.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Edward Cullen." Charlotte growls at him, catching Edward off guard with the fierceness of her words. "She really had no choice as soon as you admitted you were vampires. Oh, and she was definitely supposed to be in this world, because she is magnificent."

Edward doesn't even try to look ashamed, he just glares at Charlotte, which causes Peter to give out a low warning growl, not liking the way he was looking at his mate. "Wait... I can't hear you! Why can't I hear you?!"

We all frown at him in confusion. His gift has only ever 'malfunctioned' on Bella. So, that would mean...

Peter and Charlotte share a look and chuckle, "Thank you, Bella." they both say in unison, which takes everyone by shock.

"Bella? Bella's doing this?"

"She's staying close enough to keep her shield up. Baby girl has a shield, which she can project. It's like a thick clear wall, but she blanketed us with her mental shield so that penny-head can't read our minds." Peter tells us, while I raise my eyebrows, impressed.

"Amazing." Carlisle says.

"That's why I couldn't read her mind." Edward says wistfully, probably remembering their 'relationship' as a human. _Relationship my ass, puppeteering is more like it._

Peter then bitterly laughs, leaning back on the couch with his arm around Charlotte. "You know what, I'm going to tell y'all a little story. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful human girl named Bella, who fell in love as all teenage girls do. One day, _Prince Charming_ broke Bella and abandoned her, taking along his family-"

"It was Jasper's faul-" Edward starts and I turn to glare at him, a low growl escaping my throat, intent on telling him to shove it. To my surprise, it's the father figure of this coven who shuts him up.

"Edward." Carlisle snaps, turning and glaring at the Golden Child, shocking the hell out of all of us. Carlisle has never even so much as raised his voice to his precious child, "Let him continue."

"Thank you, Dr. C. Anyway, Bella got over the breakup, but was lost without her family. One day, an evil bitch named Victoria left Bella a note..." Peter says, Alice, Esme, and Rose let out gasps at this revelation, while Carlisle and Emmett are horrified.

All I'm feeling right now, is anger.

Anger at them all. I fucking told them her connection to James was that of a mate! I said that we should have been hutning her, but now, they had to listen to Edward. _Like they always fucking do!_ Golden Child can do no fucking wrong.

Edward growls at me again and I just narrow my eyes at him, the low growl building in my throat, _Shut it, asshat. Stay out of my fucking head._

My brother takes something out of his pocket, which I can see is an old, crumpled piece of paper. He throws it at Carlisle, who catches it and opens it up, covering his mouth once he reads what it says.

"Mate for a mate. Meet me at your meadow, don't do anything stupid. V." he recites from the note and my jaw locks, as I realize that this is all our fault. Everything is our fault.

Peter continues with Bella's story, "Bella, being the amazing creature she is, met her at the meadow, so she wouldn't hurt anyone she had left, her mom and dad. You believe that shit? A fucking human met a vampire, knowing she was going to face her death, to save her family. Hmm... maybe y'all should be taking notes." Peter snarks, and we all have the decency to look and feel ashamed.

"Victoria attacked her and started draining her, but thanks to Garrett, who fought her off, he was able to change Bella." Charlotte informs us.

"How did Garrett know about it?" Esme asks Peter, looking on the verge of tears after hearing what has happened to her daughter.

"My knower told me about Bella, ma'am." Peter says and Esme nods her head, since Peter has explained his knower to them in the past. He just receives random information, and it's not subjective, unlike Alice's. It's also random, Peter not having control over his 'gift.' Information could pop into his head five minutes from now, or five years from now. It could be an outcome, a picture, or even a word.

"So, Char and I hauled ass up to Washington, where she staged Bella's death. Garrett tore Victoria apart, and I had the pleasure of lighting the bitch on fire. After that, we took Bella back to Texas, where she woke up."

"What was she like as a newborn?" I suddenly ask, Edward letting loose a low growl at my interest, which I just ignore. I want to know what kind of vampire Bella is like. I always figured she would be special, since she was a peculiar human. I am also grateful that Bella had Charlotte and Peter with her for her newborn years, considering how experienced they are. Hell, I did teach them everything.

"Her newborn years were pretty good. She had her moments, of course, but what newborn didn't. Things were kind of tough when she came across her singer, draining her before she knew what happened, but she got over it. Her control now is pretty good, and as you can see, she stuck to a diet of humans. However, we taught her to only go after humans who deserve it, or who are knocking on death's door. Rapists, the homeless, druggies, prostitutes, terminally ill, and we also take some blood from clinics. Lil' Bit does hunt animal, too, when she can't find an expendable to eat. She likes to feel like the hero taking care the scum on the streets."

"What have you all been doing these last ten years, Captain?" I ask him and he smirks at me.

"Well, about three years after her change, she wanted to go to school, so we all packed up and moved to Garrett's Massachusetts home, where Lil' Bit and I went to MIT. I only went just to make sure she'd be okay around all the humans, and when I knew her control was good, I dropped out since she wanted to do it on her own, and she graduated last year with her Master's."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise, but still impressed nonetheless, as is Rose and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme seem to be beaming with pride for Bella, while I notice Alice is acting a little weird. I can't exactly find any happiness in her emotions, but I assume it's from Peter being here. Those two and their problems.

"For the past year, we've resided in Texas together, living happily as a family. Sometimes Lil' Bit will travel around with Garrett, living the nomadic lifestyle and whatnot."

"Is she mated to Garrett?"

I have no idea where this question comes from, and Peter gives me a shit-eating grin while Edward growls with jealousy. I ignore the boy's growl, while trying to scan Peter's emotions. He's feeling mischievous, which alerts me that he knows something I don't, "No, Major. He's her sire, a father, a brother, a friend, whatever she needs him to be... but not a lover."

"Why can't she remember anything?" Esme asks Peter who shrugs, pulling Char closer in his embrace.

"I don't know, many of us don't remember much from our human lives, but in Lil' Bit's case, she doesn't remember anything. Well... she does remember some things, but she thinks she fabricated them and that they're not real. She told me she saw a man with brown hair and eyes, in a police uniform-"

"Her father." Carlisle says and Peter nods his head.

"What have you told her about her human life?" Edward asks, anxiously, while Peter just glares at him.

"She asked me to tell her nothing."

"Nothing?" Edward asks, shocked.

Peter just shrugs his shoulder, "She said that if she didn't remember it, that it was obviously no important. Oh! She said that she did have one memory of a blonde man telling her, 'you are worth it.' You have any knowledge about that, Major?"

I'm stunned. She would remember that? Out of all the things she could remember, she remembers those four little words I told her to calm her down and reassure her. I meant them, no doubt about that. I would have fought for that little human, because she trusted us, accepted us, and loved us. I have to say, I'm humbled that she would remember me.

"So, she doesn't remember any of us? Not even me?" Edward asks and Peter turns to him, rolling his eyes.

"No, Eddie. I think it might have something to do with protecting herself from the hurt. It was really bad, and apparently, she was messed up for four months after your little rendezvous in the woods."

"People who she thought cared about her, ripped away." Charlotte growls, while we all share a look, confused with what Peter said. Rendezvous in the woods?

"Wait! What rendezvous in the woods." Emmett asks and Peter takes a deep, unneeded breath.

"A couple of years after Bella's change, Char and I made a trip towards a little place called La Push. My knower told me that I needed to contact the wolves, and that they needed closure, because one of them was real torn up about Bella's 'death'. After some reluctance on their part, I had a nice long talk with Sam Uley and Jacob Black. I explained to them the Victoria situation and what Garrett did to save Bella, how she doesn't remember anything about the Cullens, and how wonderful she is as a vampire. Again, after some reluctance, they were grateful that they were getting closure on everything. There was enough blood at the scene and they set it up as a bear attack. Sam Uley gave us some startling information, though. They day the Cullens left, he carried a catatonic Bella out of the woods."

We are all shocked at this revelation, except for Edward, who just feels guilt... It's that certain type of guilt, that leaves a bitter taste on my tongue. The guilt that he got caught, not that he did whatever he did.

"What?" Esme gasps in shock for the girl she considers a daughter.

"Apparently, from a note left by Eddie-Boy here, he broke Bella's heart in the woods, leaving her there. In the fucking woods." Peter growls, narrowing his eyes at Edward.

"What?!"

"Edward!"

"You lied!"

Were all yelled out from across the room, accompanied by some growls as the Golden Boy looked like he wanted to bury a hole, and crawl in it. I just glared at him, the lying sack of shit. He told us that Bella was fine with the breakup, and that it was amicable. He fucking left her in the woods?!

"What the hell is your problem, man?" Emmett snarls at Edward, who flinches at the strength of it.

"I needed to let her go..." he says, pitifully.

"So, you leave her in the fucking woods?" I growl and Edward snaps his head up to glare at me. "Why didn't you just break up with her at her house?"

"I wouldn't have had to leave her if you could have controlled yourself!"

"There's better ways to break up with your girlfriend, dumbass. You don't drag her out to the fucking woods, where God knows what could happen!" Rosalie growls at him, stunning everyone for a couple of seconds with her concern over Bella.

After that, it seemed like everyone except Alice and I exploded, Emmett and Rose yelling at Edward, Edward yelling back to defend himself, Esme and Carlisle trying to keep the peace. I glance down to my wife, who just shakes her head in annoyance.

What is going on with her?

"Woah," we hear, and all turn our heads to see Bella and Garrett standing in the doorway, "Looks like we came back at a bad time." She glances up to Garrett with a smile, who returns it and playfully nudges her.

Peter grins at her, "No, it ain't a bad time, Lil' Bit. Why don't you introduce yourself to the Cullens... again."

"It's nice to meet you... again. I'm Bella Whitlock. Sorry I don't remember you. I don't remember, well, anything from my human life."

"You don't even remember me?" Edward asks, hope filling his emotions while looking at Bella with longing. She just looks at him, and I briefly wonder if she'll just run into his arms like she never forgot, and for some reason, the thought of her doing that bothers me.

Bella just narrows her eyes at Edward, "No, but I think you hurt me. What did you do?"

Carlisle hesitantly asks her, "Bella... would you like us to tell you about your human life?"

"No," Bella answers immediately, shaking her head, "Just give me a Cliffs Notes version. I don't really want to know about my human life."

Carlisle nods with a confused frown, "Very well, but may I ask why?"

"That's not me anymore. I'm not a human, and if I can't remember anything, I figure that there might be a good reason." Bella just shrugs with a small smile.

"Well, you were in a relationship with Edward." Carlisle says, looking over to Edward, who gives Bella that _grin_ he always gave her, and I almost expect Bella to react to it. To my surprise, she just frowns and looks back and forth between Edward and Peter, disbelief coloring her emotions.

"Seriously?" she asks Peter and Charlotte, who nod their heads. Emmett and Rose are filling with mirth at her blatant skepticism that she would have gone out with the boy. Bella seems much older than she was. Not that shy, frail little girl we all knew in Forks. Of course, she was mature for her age, but she also has an air of confidence around her, which I didn't see ten years ago... and I'll admit, that I like it.

"Yes, he was your singer-" Carlisle says and Bella's shock hits me in the face, her eyes widening.

"And he didn't kill me?!"

"No, I would never hurt you." Edward says, trying to portray his sincerity with his eyes and Bella just shakes her head.

"You lie. You did hurt me. How?"

"I broke up with you." Edward admits, and I know he's holding back. Bella seems to know, too, with the way she's narrowing her eyes at Edward.

"That's not it, there's more."

"You were our family, Bella." Emmett says, sadly and she looks over to him, "He made us leave you, to keep you safe."

"Keep going." she encourages anyone, glancing around the room.

"We had a birthday party for you, and when you were opening a birthday present, you got a paper cut. Jasper couldn't control himself and attacked you." Edward says, growling at me while I just grit my teeth and lock my jaw, knowing that snapping at him won't solve a thing. Bella glances over to me with a slight frown, as Edward continues. "I made us all leave you keep you safe. You weren't supposed to be in our world. You had almost died twice from vampires."

Bella stands there for a little, slight frown on her face as she contemplates all of this. She then steeples her hands and places them in front of her mouth, like she's thinking, "Okay, uhm, let me get this straight. So, because of a _natural reactio_n of a vampire to human blood, you all abandoned me... to keep me safe?" She stresses the words 'natural reaction' while glancing over to me, and I'm a little shocked that she's defending me... again, I'm humbled. "Well, uh... that's... that's... that's a little fucking asinine. Why did you listen to him?"

"We thought that he was your mate. We wouldn't step between a mated couple." Carlisle defends, trying to play the peacekeeper. Please, this boy deserves his comeuppance.

Bella's shock and confusion hits me like a ton of bricks and she raises an eyebrow, "Mate? You just said mate." she then starts laughing, looking over to Peter and Charlotte, who are giving her a grin. Garrett's even chuckling a little bit, "I'm sorry, but that's not possible."

"What... what do you mean?" Edward asks, a little hurt and confused to Bella's reaction.

"Humans and vampires can not mate. It's literally impossible. The soul connection is not strong enough in a human. Humans and vampires? That's like a human falling in love a hamburger... and a singer no less!" Bella continues to laugh, and her comparison prompts Emmett to bust out laughing, along with Peter, Char, and Garrett.

"Human and hamburger. Oh, that's funny!" Emmett tells Bella, as he wipes imaginary tears from his eyes.

"Thanks, Marcus gave me that analogy when I asked about humans and vampires mating."

"Marcus... ?" Carlisle asks Bella who casually shrugs with a smile.

"Yeah, Marcus Volturi."

* * *

_A/N: I had to cut it there, or else this chapter would have been too long. Yes, I know that in many stories vampire/human mating is possible, but that's how I'm explaining why Jasper didn't recognize Bella as his mate when she was a human. I might switch up some of the mating a little bit._

_Picture links are on my profile._

_Rhiannon Lovely_


	7. Malice

**Chapter 7**

_**Alice**_

Well, if it isn't my lovely, former best friend, Bella.

She's too early. She's not supposed to be her now. The visions play through my brain like a movie, taunting me, laughing in my face. Thankfully, I have the edge to seeing these vision.

_Jasper and Bella happy, Jasper and Bella kissing, Jasper and Bella making love, Jasper and Bella marrying, Jasper and Bella, blah, blah, blah._

It's _really_ great to see your best friend and husband together, extremely happy together in the future.

Okay, okay, I know that they're not in the wrong and that this is uncontrollable, but it will not happen soon. It's not supposed to happen so soon, and I won't let it. I can't even see my true mate yet, why would I give Jasper to Bella, only for me to be alone? I'm not _that_ much of a bitch, I want her to be happy, and she will be. I just did not want her happiness to override mine. Call me selfish, but I believe I'm honest.

I had a plan, and I know that it was going to work.

Yes, I saw the birthday happen, and yes, I did nothing to stop it. Jasper would have gotten one gulp of Bella's blood, and realized what she was to him. He would have changed her, and left us to live with Peter and Charlotte. It would have been a big fucking mess with Charlie and exposure. Thankfully, I stopped Jasper from hunting that morning, which meant it was easier for Emmett and Rose to restrain him, because he was weaker. The animal blood has been taking a toll on Jasper, mentally and physically. He's not as sharp as he used to be, not as fast, not as strong. I know that he must revert back to human blood soon, lest he wants to completely destroy himself.

Everything worked out. We all left Bella to keep her safe, and everything is right. I saw it all happen.

I knew that Garrett would change Bella and that she would become a vampire.

_Worked out to perfection._

I knew that she would get to experience many things in the first decade of her immortality.

_She did._

Much to my chagrin, I did not see her visit here, as she must have trained her shield. I figured that Peter and Charlotte would bring Garrett with them. When I heard they were bringing a female, I figured that he would bring Kate Denali, his mate with them, but apparently they haven't met.

We had a falling out a sort with the Denali's a couple of years ago regarding Tanya moving on from her obsession with Edward, when the idiot couldn't get his precious Bella out of his head. Tanya saw Emmett when the boys went swimming, and tried to pry her claws into Emmett, which led to an all around bitch-fight between her and Rose. It was pretty bad, because Rose wanted to kill Tanya, and almost did.

It was a whole mess, so we haven't contacted any of them in quite a while. I couldn't see Garrett, but I knew that was the result of Bella's shield always blanketing him. I figured that maybe Bella would be roaming around the US like she does. In the one vision, hazy as it was - which it always is when regarding Peter, Charlotte, or Garrett - I saw Kate and Garrett together with all of us, and Bella with her friends Bianca and Anton in what looked to be Europe. I thought that it would be recent, so she wouldn't be in the US during the visit. I had also planned on them not staying long, and I knew that the family would listen to me.

Unfortunately no, here she is, and I need to form a plan fast. I will not lose Jasper, until I see my true mate. So far, I cannot see any visions of him, yet, but I'm still looking. It'll be easy to keep his mind off of Bella, because he's already completely devoted to me. I pulled him out of his darkness, I kept him from killing he and Rose killing her - which he should be thanking me for!

I'll never forget when I saw the vision play out in my head when they made to decision.

Jasper and Rose were going to drain Bella dry, with the whole 'keep the secret' thing. He would have gotten one taste of her blood and realized what she was to him, before shutting down in a shock that he had almost killed his mate, and that his mate was a human. Rose would have bitched a fit, always prejudiced against all humans, and killed Bella before Jazz could snap out of his shocked stupor, in turn Jazz would have killed Rosalie without a second thought. As revenge for their mates death, Emmett and Edward would have tried to kill Jazz, but would have failed and died. Esme and Carlisle would have tried to help Emmett and Edward, but Jazz's beast would be too angry, and the result being their deaths.

After that, while grieving for the loss of his mate, would have slaughtered many humans in Forks, including Chief Swan, the result would be Jazz risking exposure and they would put Jazz to death, leaving me all alone.

Yes, that whole chain of events would have happened, if it wasn't for me.

Right now, I need to limit their time together, so they don't form the connection. It's not like I'm going to keep them apart forever, just until I find my true mate. It might be tomorrow, or it might be many years from now, who knows?

When it happens, I'll see it.

* * *

_A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I just don't like writing Alice. Next chapter should be posted early this week. Alice is exactly 'evil' per se, just extremely selfish and manipulative, which is how I view her in the books. Agree or no? That vision was a whole clusterfuck of bad decisions, and thankfully, Alice stopped them. See, not totally evil, just... kind of crazy._


	8. Chew You Up, Spit You Out

**Chapter 8**

_**Jasper**_

Bella, as a vampire, is magnificent. She's stronger, she's confident, and she speaks up! She's not the same girl who followed Edward around like a lost puppy. She seems... happy.

I felt that she was happy with Edward as a human, but this is just so much more potent. It was almost like a hollow happiness, right on the brink, but not quite there yet. This is happy Bella, and I have to say that I like happy Bella.

"Marcus Volturi?!" Edward practically spits out and Bella, hearing his tone, narrows her eyes at him, a growing protectiveness bubbling inside of her... towards the Volturi? The ruthless vampire royalty? Well, this is an interesting turn of events...

"Yes." Bella says raising an eyebrow, as Peter snickers from beside her. I send him my curiosity, which he just returns with mirth, smile still on his face.

"Bella, you know how dangerous the Volturi is?" Edward says, his over-protectiveness still lingering inside of him towards Bella, who obviously doesn't need, or even want it.

"Yes, but not to me. Haven't you ever met them?"

"Well, no, but..." Edward trails off and I roll my eyes.

Bella shrugs, "But, what? Oh, are you talking about Caius? Yeah, he's a little bit of a jerk, but you get used to him. Took him about three years to warm up to me. Aro is... uh, quirky, but he's nice and Marcus is just quiet."

"Uh, can we talk about why Bella said that vampires and humans can't mate?" Emmett asks and Bella looks over to him, nodding her head.

"Oh, of course. Well, I was curious one day if vampires and humans could mate. The next time I visited Volterra, I asked Marcus about it and he told me it wasn't possible. The only way that a vampire can find their mate in a human, is if they drink their blood, and then there's an uncontrollable urge to change them. It happened to one of my friend's brothers, Luca when he was human." Bella tells us. I had an idea that they weren't mates, as Edward's love didn't run as deep as Carlisle and Esme's, or Rose and Emmett's, or mine and Alice's.

"Have you ever tasted my blood, Edward?"

When Rose sees Edward's reluctance to answer, she does for him, "Yes, he has."

"You see, you would have changed me right then and there. You wouldn't have even resisted, no matter how strong your 'willpower' is." Bella says, before pausing and narrowing her eyes. "Did I want to become a vampire?"

Edward looks down, remembering all the times he told her 'no' when she asked to change him. "Yes."

Bella hums, like she's scolding a young child. Emmet and Rose are practically bursting from the seams with holding in their laughter. Peter isn't even trying to hold it in, Charlotte and Garrett are wearing full-blown grins at watching the Golden Boy get chewed up. "So, I asked you to change me, because I wanted it, but you refused. Why?"

"I... your soul was far too pure to be damned to this life."

Bella looks at him like he's insane, before turning to Charlotte, then Peter, then Garrett, "Is he for real?"

Peter nods, shit-eating grin on his face. "'fraid so, Lil' Bit."

"Okay, well, there are too many things wrong with your little theory, but I'm going to try to explain, so here we go." I raise my eyebrows, not even fighting the grin on my face. _Finally! The Golden Boy is getting chewed out, and from Bella, no less._ "We're not 'damned' Edward. We feel, we love, and we function. We're not evil demons, and your opinion on vampires, I find _very_ offensive. My family are vampires, and you're saying that they're 'damned'. I also have a feeling that there's more to this former relationship. Involving a woman named Victoria. Does that ring any bells?"

Edward goes on to explain, "Bella, there was a tracker named James who made a 'game' of wanting to hunt you, simply because you were a human in a coven of vampires. We killed him, but we didn't know that his mate wanted revenge."

I remember the connection between James and Victoria, and I knew that they were mates. Just their body language, loyalty, and 'love-feelings' towards one another told me that. Edward read it in their minds, but just ignored it, pushing it to the side because he was frightened. He had never participated in a fight like that, and he takes after Carlisle in his whole 'pacifist' aspect. When we spar, however, he tries to act all smug. I mean hell, he could barely hold off James until we got there and he's supposed to be some super fighter because of his ability to read minds. That little twit couldn't take on any vampire without me showing him some moves, and even then.

I then wonder if Peter taught Bella how to fight, all that I had taught them. Glancing over to Peter, I can see him nod, already knowing the question in my head. Garrett is a formidable warrior as well, so being her sire, I assume her taught her, too. I raise my eyebrows and glance over to a glaring Bella, and a shame-faced Edward. Huh, he can't read her mind, so I wonder what a fight between them would look like. Picturing it in my head, I have to bite back chuckles of Bella kicking Eddie-boy's ass, and the pathetic, embarrassed look on his face after.

"How would you _not _know that she would want revenge? They were mates! What would you do if someone killed you mate?"

"Rip them to pieces and put them back together, before ripping them apart again and tearing them into small pieces, lighting each one on fire... slowly." Emmett growls, lost in thought. It's the same as what any of us would do if our mate, the other half of our soul, was killed. Emmett seems to snap out of his trance, probably envisioning Rose actually dying, because he pulls her closer and buries his face in her blonde hair. Rose instinctively knows what her mate needs as she holds him close, nuzzling her face in his neck.

"Well, I think that answers it. You're all mated, you should have told him. You should have known, because it cost me my human life. I don't regret being a vampire, but I was killed because of your poor decision. Peter, you told them about Garrett saving me?" at his nod, she continues, "So, it sounds like you all just abandoned me, a mere human, when there was a broken mate out there trying to kill me. What if Garrett hadn't gotten there in time? What if Peter's knower didn't tell him anything? I wouldn't be standing here right now, in front of all of you. I'd have been a vengeful vampire's meal. My body completely drained of blood and left to rot."

Shit! Everyone's emotions are killing me right now - shame, anger, sadness, pain, remorse, guilt. As hard as I can, I try to send out waves of calm and they gradually work. Esme has her face buried in Carlisle's chest, her body wracking with sobs, while Carlisle looks devastated. Emmett and Rose are still comforting each other. I place a hand on Alice's shoulder as she holds her head in her hands.

"I told you her connection to James was of a mate, but nobody wanted to listen." I quietly growl, everyone's shame hitting me again at full force and I just brush it off. I don't want to feel their shame, because they fucked up. Emmett wanted to stay, so did Rosalie. She figured that Bella was already too far in the supernatural world, and didn't want her blood on her hands. They understood the mate connection and how they would feel if they lost one another. My opinion didn't mean jack-shit since the birthday. Edward pulled the infallible mate card out, and no one could question him.

"So, y'all didn't listen to the Major, even though you knew of his _gift_? You knew how Victoria felt about James because he told you, but you didn't want to believe him." Peter says, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Woah, wait a minute... Major? As in Major Whitlock?" Bella asks and I snap my head up, to see her looking at me in awe.

"That's right, Sweet Pea." Peter says, with a big smile on his face.

Suddenly, Bella is right in front of me, fervently shaking my hand with a large smile. Happiness, excitement, awe, shock consists of Bella's emotional cocktail and I'm still trying to get over it. No one has ever felt like that with me, all they usually feel when they hear about 'Major Whitlock' is fear and dread, knowing my reputation.

"Holy shit. It's an honor to meet you, Major... or, meet you again, actually. I can't believe I knew you as a human." Bella says, a little flustered.

To say that I'm stunned would be an understatement, and I couldn't believe that she would feel honored to meet _me_. Bella, the shy, timid, and clumsy human, who everyone told to stay away from me, is actually radiating all these positive emotions, boosting my self-confidence.

I don't think I ever touched her before, but I slightly flinched at the shock that ran up my arm as our hands made contact. Her red eyes were still so doe-like and beautiful, hypnotizing me in their ruby depths. Up close, I can really see how beautiful she is. She was a pretty human, hell, all the lust those children at school poured off was evidence enough, but she's stunning as a vampire. She smiles broadly at me and I can't help but to return it.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella. Please, just call me Jasper."

She practically beamed when I said this, before she seemed to realize that she was still shaking my hand, because she dropped it suddenly with a slightly nervous laugh. I grin as I see a flash of the old Bella still in there, and I know that she would be blushing if she still could.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just so excited to meet you after everything Peter and Charlotte have told me. I've always wanted to meet you, ever since they told me about you."

"Well, I'm very flattered." I say with a genuine smile.

Peter then speaks up, "I think that maybe y'all should re-introduce yourself to Miss Bella, here."

"Oh, of course, where are our manners. Bella, I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife and mate, Esme." Carlisle says politely and Bella shakes their hands. Alice stands up next to me, excited smile on her face.

"Bella, this is my wife and mate, Alice." I introduce properly and the smile on Bella's face falters, disappointment flashes across her features, before her emotions cut off completely and the brilliant smile is back. Alice skips over to Bella and pulls her into a crushing hug, much like the first time Bella came over the Cullen house.

Bella is a little uncomfortable, but returns the hug nonetheless, smiling a tight smile at Alice. "I'm so excited, and I hope that we can be great friends again."

I see out of the corner of my eye Peter and Charlotte roll their eyes, which I just brush off. They never liked Alice and they never will, and I'm not getting into their little spats. They all think that she's a little manipulative and I try to explain that it's just her personality, but they don't buy it. The feeling is mutual and Alice has tried to get me to cut off contact with them, but that's where I put my foot down. They're my family, the ones who got me through my depression, and I owe them everything.

Emmett steps forward with a big dimpled grin, radiating nothing but happiness at having Bella back in his life. He always did see Bella as a little sister, and sincerely loves her. "I'm Emmett, this is my wife and mate, Rosalie."

"Call me Rose, Bella." Rose says with a smile, surprising us all as this is a nice change from her general hostility towards Bella. I guess seeing all that Bella went through, at the result of Edward, was enough to crack through her ice facade. Rose isn't the superficial bitch everyone makes her out to be. On the contrary, she feels so deeply and loves so much. She tries to protect everyone around her, even if that means bringing some tough love into the mix.

"Like I said, it's nice to meet y'all." Bella says sweetly, and I can't help but smile at the slight drawl that makes its way through her voice.

"Would you like us to show you your rooms?" Esme suggests with a warm smile, breaking all the lingering tension in the room. Peter, Charlotte, Garrett, and Bella all accept graciously, while we walk outside to help them with their bags.

Bella immediately hops up into the bed of the truck, throwing a bag at Garrett, who catches it easily. It's nice to see the easy energy that they have as a family. They all love each other unconditionally, and would literally protect each other with their own lives. Garrett feels a father-like bond to Bella, Peter and Charlotte show a deep sibling bond. Bella's emotions are what kill me. All that love in that tiny little body.

"Whose bike?" Emmett asks Peter, who smirks and points to Bella. My eyebrows shoot to my hairline, trying to get the image of Bella on the back of the bike out of my head. _Oh God, I do not need a hard on right now._ _You have a mate, stop thinking about Bella like that!_**  
**

"That would be mine." Bella says with a large smile, grabbing the bike under one arm, while holding a suitcase with the other. It's a little shocking to see Bella holding the bike as if it was as light as a feather, but kind of amusing.

"No shit?" Emmett asks, and she smiles, nodding her head.

"No shit."

"What is she?" I walk over and take a look as she sets the bike on the ground, delicately as if it was made of glass. She then gently pets the bike as she looks at me, a wide proud smile on her face.

"This little beauty is a Honda CB350 with an upswept CL350 exhaust. I call her Linda." she says with a wink, and for some reason, that filled with something; I could only really describe it as warmth. Odd...

Peter just chuckles and ruffles Bella's hair, before they walk back inside the house with their bags. Esme shows them their room, Peter and Char sharing, Garrett getting the guest room by Rose and Em, while Bella gets the one by my study. For some reason, I'm pleased that her bedroom is near my study, maybe so I can get to know her more. As I've said before, I like this new Bella. I'm intrigued to see what else has changed about her.

. . .

After our guests are settled, I walk into the bedroom I share with Alice, seeing her sitting on the bed and reading a magazine. She looks up to me as I enter and puts the magazine down, "Oh, Jazz, I'm so happy." Alice says with a bright smile, and I quirk an eyebrow at her. At my look she rolls her eyes, "I've just seen some good things for the future."

"Like what?" I ask and she bounces up and down a little, her emotions radiating her normal cocktail of excitement and some mischievousness. She always feels like that since she's just a tiny ball of energy, so I don't think anything of it.

"Mates."

This catches my attention, "Really? For who?"

"Garrett and Bella." she says with a big grin. Alice saying Bella has a mate twist my gut, a peculiar reaction since finding a mate is a very important happenstance for a vampire.

Some never find their mates, I mean look at Tanya. She's been mate-less for centuries. Granted, she's a succubus and prefers to play with men. When it does happen for you, it's amazing. I should be happy for Bella, and excited for her as well. But, why does it feel like a knife twisting in my cold heart? Maybe it's just protective family instincts kicking in.

"Well... ?" I prompt Alice, wanting to know who their mates are, Bella's in particular.

She shakes her head, "I'm not going to ruin it. Just wait and see, the future is definitely bright."

* * *

_A/N: Bella's fangirling a little bit after meeting the Major. Honda CB350 is the same bike they used for Lisbeth in the move The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. You're going to find a lot of references to that movie in this story, because I have formed a bit of an obsession with it. Can you spot the references?_

_Some of you are wondering why Jasper isn't suspecting Alice through her emotions and the way I figure it, they learned the faults of each other's gifts, so they know how to deceive each other. Jasper's blinded by Alice being his savior, too._

_The phrase 'love-feelings' I'll credit to happyghost from her story Doritos._


	9. Mating and Craving

**Chapter 9**

_**Bella**_

It was quite a shock learning that I knew vampires while I was a human, and that I was the singer to the one I _dated_. He didn't drain me as soon as he saw me, which I still can't wrap my head around, and I'm also a little jealous. I drained my singer almost immediately.

It was like a black cloud formed over my vision and all I could see was blood, blood, blood. When I 'came to', I was covered in red, looking like Elizabeth Bathory, while the girl I drained was mangled beyond recognition. That was a bad time and it almost broke me. I would refuse to feed, afraid to even walk outside in fear of losing it again, but thanks to Garrett, Peter, and Charlotte, I was yanked from my 'depression'.

I don't understand why I dated Edward, and I don't think I want to understand. In the time we've been with the Cullens, he seems like a pompous know-it-all, _very_ arrogant, and boyish looking. After we had settled into our room, Peter explained that Edward is a mind reader and was intrigued that he couldn't read my mind as a human. Then it all clicked. Ah, so that's why he dated me. I was a silent mind and a sweet-smelling blood. I was _alluring_ to him and apparently not afraid, which was another reason for the lonely vampire to date me. I'm his natural fucking food source! Sometimes, I want to be angry at the Cullens for being around me as a human because I was Edward's 'mate'. That was incredibly irresponsible of them to do, when they don't understand mating in the first place, but it did start a chain of reactions to get me where I am today. I should probably thank the Major for what happened at my birthday, because I'd still be with him. _Yeeuch..._

If he's looking to get back together, it's not going to happen. He hurt me, I still feel a pain whenever I look at him; insecurity and anger well up inside me when I even think about him. It was definitely more than just a break-up because I'm sure that I would have been fine with that. It seems like it's something more than that, and I think it might be better if I'm left in the dark with that. Some advice for myself - avoid Edward Cullen.

My brother also informed me that Alice can see possible futures based on choices, a pretty valuable gift, but Peter informed me it's pretty worthless around my shield. I don't feel comfortable enough to leave my mental shield down around the Cullens just yet, especially with Edward being a mind reader, so I hope she's okay with no visions.

Another thing I learned being with the Cullens, they are _very_ uneducated in the vampire world. They seem so unconnected from being a vampire, like they're trying to regain their humanity just a little_ too much_. Drinking animal blood instead of human blood is okay, because I can understand Jasper's predicament of the emotions of a human. I drink animal blood to sate myself if I'm feeling a little on edge. Better safe, than sorry. I hope that maybe I could help Jasper out with that, and shield him from the emotions if he wants to go back to a natural diet.

I also understand not wanting to kill someone for food, but the Cullens seem like they're holding onto being human by a thread. Maybe if they took the time to appreciate all the pros of being a vampire, the cons would seem much more insignificant.

I _understand _that most female vampires are upset because they cannot have children, and there's not really a solution to that, except taking a page from the Cullens and adopting. I _understand _wanting to grow older and move forward, there's not a solution to that either. You have to take the good with the bad.

There are many pros of being a vampire. For me, immortality - being able to see many, many amazing things in my life, and having the time and energy to do it. Total recall - helps a lot with jobs and schooling, which you also have the time to do. I got my Master's quicker than others because I was able to take so many classes at one time. Strength and speed - feeling like you're invincible, capable, fierce. No matter how vain it sounds, the beauty - it doesn't hurt that you feel as beautiful and confident as you look.

I don't remember being a human, but I really love being a vampire.

I know that most vampires do not have jobs and most of them are nomads, so maybe I am more human in the aspect that I do have a job, a home, a car, money, an identity, but if I could make a choice, I would stay a vampire.

I've heard some talk about the Cullens in Volterra, some of the guard joking around and teasing about them being animal eaters, but I never really paid it any mind. Volterra is one of my favorite places in the world, especially with my extended family.

After I had 'woken up', Peter and Charlotte trained me, making sure I could hold my own in a fight. After teaching me everything they know, I also trained with the Volturi guard after the first time I visited the Volterra. Felix and Santiago were ones who taught me initially, until Caius stepped in as my trainer. Caius is a fierce warrior and a skilled fighter, and I'm grateful to him teaching me all that he did.

After that, he had formed a respect for me which warmed into a warm correlation, Athendora saying that I cracked his exterior just a little. Caius expressed that he was impressed by my determination to learn and get back up after I had been defeated or thrown down, and how I kept trying when I did something wrong, which apparently was what earned me his respect.

After my combat training, I worked on developing my gift with the help of Aro, Alec, and Jane. I was able to shield many people at one time and this did frustrate the twins at first, but they eventually grew past it. I think that everyone in the guard fears them too much to give them a chance, but when I approached them without fear to talk, they opened up. People seem to forget that they were changed when they were only fifteen years old, and they're really just teenagers, so that's what I always treat them like.

Aro was interested in me when we had first met because he couldn't read my thoughts until we worked on taking my shield down. He was very relieved because he's the kind of vampire that gets very 'twitchy' without his gift. He relies on it - maybe a little too much - but who am I to judge?

Marcus and I formed a close relationship pretty fast, and I could consider him like another 'father figure'. You can always find me next to him in the throne room, talking about everything and nothing. I knew that it was hard for him to talk with everyone always listening and able to hear everything in the castle, so one time I put my physical shield up, so that no one would be able to hear us talking, and he just talked and talked and talked. He mainly talked about his deceased mate, Didyme. She was killed in an accident regarding a newborn in the castle. Long story short, he had a gift where he could control fire, lost control and Didyme was killed. Marcus was devastated and killed the newborn in rage, wanting to kill himself, before his his brothers stopped him. Aro even had Chelsea unknowingly bond him, just to be safe. I only knew because I couldn't keep my shield over him, or else the bond would be severed.

It was hard for Marcus to talk, but he was grateful to be able to without eager ears around the castle.

Over the past years, I regularly visited the Volturi castle in between semesters of my schooling, and worked on their computers, keeping everything safe and secure. I even got to finding the kind of humans that I hunt - dregs of society - and sending them 'free trips to Volterra', which they never return from. I then work on making sure their deaths are covered, to keep everything clear and inconspicuous.

Personally, I think that the Cullens should take the time to visit Volterra, because they seem very prejudiced against it from the horror stories they've heard, which is really just word of mouth. "It keeps order." Aro told me when I questioned the truth in some of the stories. Some are true, some are completely false, and most fall into the gray area.

Anyway, I would suggest that the Cullens should further their vampire education, because they seem to be lacking. The mating between them is a little weird as well. I couldn't see any mating marks on them, but they _did_ introduce themselves as mates.

Could they just _not_ know that you're supposed to mark your mate?

I've learned that marking is instinctual, but technically the Cullens are denying their instincts, so maybe they're denying their mating instincts as well. Doesn't make much sense to me. Wouldn't you want everyone to know that you are mated, and that you belong to someone, who belongs to you. To know that you are one of the lucky ones to find your mate?

Seems a little foolish to me, but to each its own, I guess.

I was taught in mating by Athendora and Sulpicia, who teach all females since they are the oldest mated female vampires in the world. I spent many hours, walking around Volterra with them as they described the mating process to me. It's an instant attraction, not necessarily a love at first sight, though it does happen faster than normal. You will feel connected to them, feeling like you can got to them for anything, because you can.

Mates always are balanced, but the man will always have the final say in anything, though the female's opinion counts more than anyone else's.

Athendora told me that once mated, the only way for the male to achieve an erection and for a female to get wet after fully mating (marking), is from each others arousal, making it impossible to be unfaithful to the mate. Of course, that is unless they are willing for another participant in the bedroom. That is only because _both_ parties want it, though. Caius and Athendora even offered me sharing their bed a couple of times. I was honored, though I politely declined. I think that it would have been a little awkward.

I've also learned that after fully mating, the pull will appear. It's like a compass for a vampire, telling them where their mate is and the farther away they go, the more exertion on the pull, which gets incredibly painful.

I don't think that I had sex as a human, because my hymen was still intact, unless the venom somehow healed it during the change. Nonetheless, I still consider Connor the guy I lost my 'virginity' to because he was the first guy I had sex with as a vampire.

Connor McLaggen was a nomad vampire I had met as he was passing through Texas. We had met on a hunt in Dallas during my second year as a vampire. I was all worked up from the blood and the newborn instincts still lingering. We saw each other, he was a horny unmated male, I was a horny unmated female needing some release or I would have fucked my next meal like a succubus, so we promptly ripped each other's clothes off and had sex right in a dark and dirty alley. We were so lost to our vampire instincts, I didn't even feel the pain of my hymen breaking - which I had to re-break on my own since the venom_ does_ heal it.

Not exactly the most romantic place for a girl to lose one's virginity, but I plead the fifth.

The most embarrassing thing was I had to call Charlotte to come bring Connor and I clothes since we completely shredded ours. She did, and thankfully, didn't tease us about it...then. To this day, she still jokes about it, just to make Garrett and Peter uncomfortable. They don't like thinking about me having sex, which goes both ways.

Fortunately, Connor and I got a good laugh out of the situation and ended up spending the night in town, just talking and getting to know each other, laughing about how we were doing things in reverse - sex and then talking then friendship.

I had learned that Connor was from Ireland, and was only changed two years prior to our alleyway fuck fest. He was a boxer and walking home from a late training session when he was attacked by a vampire, who changed him instead of killing him. My heart hurt for him when he said that he had woken up alone and had no idea what he was, only that he knew he wanted blood. I had never felt so fortunate to have my family with me when I woke up, to show me the ropes. I was never alone.

Connor was one of the most handsome vampires I had seen. He was changed when he was twenty-five and I was short for a guy, only standing at 5'10, but built like an ox. His hair was cropped short on his head, a medium brown color, and his face was chiseled. One thing that stood out on him were his lips. They were the fullest lips I had ever seen on any guy, and they felt pretty damn good against mine, as soft as they were. His body was built and he was covered in tattoos, which only turned me on even more.

We had a 'fling' for a couple of weeks and I still talk to Connor every now and then, whenever he has internet to email me or a phone to contact me with. He likes living the nomadic lifestyle, living off the grid like a normal vampire. He even competes in the vampire fighting that they hold in some vampire clubs. I've watched him in a couple and those fights are pretty wild with vampires betting high stakes on the winner. It's kind of like vampire fight club, only you are allowed to talk about it.

Back to mating, there is one strict, cardinal rule to all unmated vampires - if you value your existence, _never_ touch a mated vampire without their mates permission, lest you want to get precious pieces of you ripped off. However, I touched Jasper and Alice didn't even react, which confused me. Then again, I can probably chalk it up to them being uneducated, but I would think that it was an instinctive reaction.

I've formed some opinions on the Cullens.

Carlisle and Esme act as the parental figures, obviously. They seem very nice and loving, each holding a fondness for their children, and welcomed me easily. I kind of wish that I could remember them, because they seem so sweet and inviting.

That being said, while the idea of running the coven as a family is a noble one, Carlisle is the leader of the coven and should step up and act that way. He seems a little too lenient and seems to be a little bit too fond of Edward, like he's the favorite child. _"The Golden Child" _I've heard Emmett and Rose say. I understand that Edward was his first companion, but he has spoiled him too much. I also think that it was extremely irresponsible of them to bring me into the family and claim me as Edward's mate, when they don't even understand mating in the first place.

I already like Emmett and Rose, the feeling seeming to be reciprocated. Emmett has taken it upon himself to play as many video games as he can get his hands on with me, which I have no problem with. Being with Peter has given me a liking of Call of Duty, which he has taught me how to play. Emmett and I also joke around with each other, and he seems more relaxed than anyone else. He just goes with the flow, like Peter.

Rose is _very _beautiful and extremely nice. I learned that she's a skilled mechanic and I've given her free rein to check out my bike, since she's more partial to cars. I even found myself wanting to learn about cars with her, and she was more than eager to teach me. We share more in common than anyone thinks; her dark, dry humor matches mine, we like the same music and movies, she holds a penchant for technology - which I had shown her some things on the computer, how to keep everything safe-guarded in case they run a risk of someone hacking them - and like me with the cars, she was very grateful.

Jasper never seems to be around when I am, and it kind of bums me out because I want to get to know the Major. I didn't understand the stab of pain when he introduced his mate, Alice, to me, when she seems very nice, just a little exuberant. They just... don't seem to fit well together. I never expected the Major to be mated to someone like her. He looks so uncomfortable, like he's trying to fade into the background. Maybe it's all those years of fighting and being in the forefront, he wants to relax.

If I'm being honest, Alice seems a little manipulative and controlling, which made me question to Peter whether they really are mates, which he says he doesn't think so. If they were mates, Alice would have accepted him the way he is and wouldn't have changed him as much. He told me all about how they met in Philadelphia, so I guess that he sees her as a savior. Like I said, these Cullens need to further their education, especially in mating.

Unfortunately, Alice seems to always be occupying Jasper's time, and I wish that I could spend some time with him. I don't want to say how many times I've had to go out and hunt when I hear them being intimate in the next room. Bitter thoughts cross my head, "How the fuck can her skinny little ass satisfy him?" or "It's probably like fucking a board of wood." I've had to vent to Char on hunts, who couldn't stop laughing when I told her my thoughts, because she thinks the same thing. Athendora and Sulpicia also teach the females in the art of seduction.

My inner vampire purrs that I would ruin him for any other vampire and I would take him places no other could. Alice would be tossed from his mind like garbage. Athendora and Sulpicia are _very _good at seduction and sex, and I've learned from the best. My previous partners seem very satisfied when we part.

Okay, I'll admit that I'm jealous, because I'm incredibly attracted to the Major, but if he really is mated, then I'll back off. I just don't think that he and Alice are... or maybe, I'm just hoping.

* * *

_A/N: Kind of a filler chapter and some of Bella's thoughts of the Cullens. For Connor, we'll be seeing him again soon. If you want to picture him, think Tom Hardy in Warrior (yum). I always seem to find a character from a movie or book that I like and want to integrate them into my stories._

_Christ, Bella is a smug little bitch isn't she? Just kidding. She's just not that timid little girl any longer._

_I hope I explained the mating in this story okay._

_Since I won't update before, have a Happy Thanksgiving! _


	10. Eyes On Fire

**Chapter 10**

_**Jasper**_

Bella, Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett have all been here for about a month.

Unfortunately, Alice has been keeping me busy and I haven't been able to spend that much time with them. It seems that she's always dragging me out the door to go somewhere, mainly shopping with her, and I haven't been able to spend that much time with them. It's a little irritating, because I want to catch up with Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett, and I want to spend some time with Bella.

Whenever I return from my shopping trips with Alice, I always see Rose and Emmett with them, laughing and having a good time, a longing fills me. I can't remember the last time I laughed like that, and just had a good time.

Eddie has been brooding in his room, muttering something that his Bella has changed, and he doesn't like that she's not the demure housewife he had always wanted. He's been talking about leaving to go find his mate, Bella being here is apparently an eye opener for him, and he's sick of being alone. No skin off my nose if he wants to leave, and I don't think it matters to anyone else.

Carlisle and Esme are happy with Bella being back, doting on her like they always had when she was a human.

It seems that with Bella being here, everything is in the 'right'.

As I walk down the hallway, narrowly missing Alice dragging me out for another shopping trip, I figure I could probably got to my study and read a little.

As I walk by, I notice that Bella's door is open. Curious, I glance in her room, seeing her sitting cross-legged on her bed, laptop in front of her, some manila folders spread across her bed. She has a pair of headphones in her ears, music softly playing while she her red eyes are concentrated on the screen as she types.

"Hey, Darlin'." I greet and she looks up, dazzling smile spreading across her face as she sees me. She pulls the headphones out of her ears, as I walk over to the bed.

"Hey, you." she says, the smile only growing, her red eyes sparkling like two perfect rubies, "What's up?"

Her emotions still stagger me, and I can't help but sigh in relief as I feel them. Even as a human, her emotions were very potent and pure, but as a vampire, they're magnified. I've never felt another vampire with emotions like hers.

"Nothing, really. Alice went out shopping again with Esme. Garrett went into town. Peter and Charlotte, as well as Emmett and Rose are, uh, occupied." I cough awkwardly as I hear a particularly loud moan from Peter, who is getting a little 'afternoon delight' as he calls it. Bella nods her head with a faux-grimace, hearing the same thing.

"I know, that's why I have the headphones in." she says with a smile, and I can't help but return it. "Garrett and I usually try to go hunting while they're doing their - ahem - activities." she says and I chuckle, gesturing with my hand as a silent question to take a seat. She nods and scoots over a little bit, while I see she has a couple of documents open on her computer.

"What are you doing, if you don't mind my askin'?" I say, surprised when my natural drawl comes forward. Well, Alice isn't here, so I shouldn't worry about it, or her correcting me.

She sighs, "Well, I was going to go out on a hunt, but I figured I should try to finish up on some work."

I cock my head to the side, "Work? What do you do?"

"Well, I work for a couple of security companies and corporations, doing background checks on whoever they want me to. Basically I work with computers and getting information that would be unavailable to others."

"You're a hacker."

She nods with a proud smile, "Essentially, yes, though that's not the 'Politically Correct' term."

"How did you get involved in this, Bella?" I ask, generally curious. She never showed this interest in this as a human. Vampire Bella is a different person entirely from Human Bella, who I knew was always into books.

"Well, it started a little after my change. Peter and Char bought me a laptop, and we worked on taking it apart and putting it back together. I got interested in computers and programming them, and then one thing led to another. I started out pretty small. We usually keep blood in our house that we take from blood banks, but the problem is, blood banks keep a record of their numbers in their databases. So, I would get into their computers and change the numbers, easily.

"After that, I started MIT, and was working for some smaller companies, helping out if they were getting jipped by investors. I even started working with the Volturi, keeping a lock down of their systems so no other hackers could get into it. Keep the secret, and all that. If someone even tries to break into their system, I set it so that they'll get a virus on their computer so bad, they're information will be wiped and their computers will be less than useless. I also work on finding expendable people to send to Volterra. It's get rid of bad guys and the Volturi get a meal. Everyone wins. We've also started on working with a private blood bank owned by a vampire, who delivers it to the Volturi. They don't kill any innocents anymore."

I'm stunned, staring at her in shock. Bella has really changed the whole Volturi it seems. "Wow."

She shrugs, "Then I just got involved in the 'Hackers Order'."

"What's that?"

"Basically, its a community of experienced hackers. That's how people find us for jobs. I'm known as 'Swan'."

"Your human last name." I smile and she nods her head.

"Peter told me one day, and I figured it was a pretty good name to use. No one would be able to track it, because Bella Swan is technically dead, and no one knows my name anyway on it. I always stick to my aliases."

"Well, if you ever need a quiet place to work, my study is soundproof."

"Thanks, I might take you up on that offer." she smiles, sending me her gratitude, "Hey, do you grab a bite to eat?"

**. . .**

Hunting with Bella is like hunting with Emmett or Rose. We keep joking and talking, conversation flowing between us easily. We talk about everything and nothing, and I finally get to know Bella. She talks a lot about after her change, going to school, meeting new friends, and training with the guard.

I can't believe that Caius trained her to fight along with some of the guard like Felix and Santiago. She even demonstrated her shields to me, none of the emotions I was sending her getting through the clear like wall. Her gift is like nothing I've ever seen before, and she's told me she spent years trying to perfect it.

It's amazing... _she's amazing._

In turn, I tell her a lot about myself - what I remember from my human life, what happened during the wars, and reveling in the fact that I feel no disgust from her. It wasn't because her shield was up, it was just because she wasn't disgusted with my - _his _- actions. She listened and even hugged me when it got a little hard to talk about, the contact feeling right.

Watching her hunt is fascinating. She moves with grace, a vast difference from human Bella who tripped over thin air. She moves like a cat stalking her prey. The poor deer didn't even stand a chance as she tackled it to the ground, a couple of low growls escaping her throat. I watched from a tree, not able to look away.

It's funny how I feel as though Bella has become one of my best friends in a few short hours.

"Hey, Jasper, can I ask you a question?" she asks, lifting up her black v neck and wiping blood off her lips. I'm momentarily distracted by the showing off skin, her stomach smooth and flat. I shake my head to clear my inappropriate thoughts and smile at Bella, a big shit-eating grin that I copy from Peter.

"You just did."

She rolls her eyes, nudging me with her shoulder as we walk side by side, "Smartass... how come you and Alice haven't marked each other?"

"Marked?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah, you don't have a mating mark. It should be right..." she lifts up her hand and traces it on the left side of my neck, her eyes smoldering as they burn into mine, "...here."

"I...uh, I don't know..."

"You are mates, yes?" at my nod, she continues, "Well, you should have marked your mate during sex. You've never felt the urge?"

I think back to all the times I've had sex with Alice... never once finding the urge to mark her as mine.

"All mates want to mark each other. They want all vampires, who they see as competition, to know that their mate is claimed and spoken for."

What the fuck? I've never heard of this before. How the hell...

"How did you learn all about this, Bella?"

"I was taught by Athendora and Sulpicia. They teach all the females about mating... and other things." she says with a casual shrug.

_They do? Why has Carlisle never told us this? Does he truly not know, or is he withholding this?_

"What... other things?" I ask, confused and curious. Volterra seems a lot different from what Carlisle has described from his time spent there. He made them sound ruthless savages, only caring about glory and blood.

Bella stops walking and turns to me, her smoldering red eyes gradually turning back as she looks at me. I feel like I'm falling into those ruby depths, not able to control myself, though I still _feel_ in control of myself. I'm _letting _her do this to me. If she said jump, I'd say how high, but I'd do it voluntarily. A small smirk appears on those plump lips.

"_Sex_... and _seduction_. How to _please _your mate and lovers... how to _fuck_ him so hard and good that he's ruined for any other woman... so that he would never even _think_ of another woman..." she purrs and reaches out her right hand and gently trails it down my chest, grazing my left nipple through my shirt and invoking a pleasurable growl from me; my dick throbbing almost painfully in my pants.

I feel harder than I've ever felt, and the scent of Bella's arousal reaches my nose, making me even harder. _So sweet. _She locks me in her fiery gaze and smiles, "_Those_ types of things. They said that I was a _natural_. My previous lovers seem to think so, too."

_**Mine, **_a soft growl fills my head, it's rugged accented voice so familiar, _**claim what is ours, now.**_

She then giggles and runs away, me still standing there shocked. I look down and groan as you can see my painfully hard erection through my pants, I could probably bust the seam open. No one, not Maria, not even Alice, has ever made me this turned on, and she was just _talking_ about doing it.

Marking? What does that even mean? Maria marked me a lot, just as _hers. _I'll bear those scars on the right side of my neck for eternity, reminders of me being her possession.

Why the fuck am I so jealous while thinking about Bella with other men. It shouldn't matter to me... right?

_**Mine, **_the familiar voice growls again. Then it hits me, it's _him_. The 'persona' I created back during the wars. He's trying to be let out again. All he sees are possessions and wants them, and he'll do anything to have them. _No fucking way._ I won't let him 'claim' Bella. She is _not _his, nor is she mine. She's not a possession, and he needs to know that.

No, I will never let him out again, not after all the destruction, pain and anguish he caused. It's all he does, and I won't allow it anymore. Never again.

I stay in the same place for a good five minutes, willing away my painful erection and trying to focus. Alice, Alice, Alice, my mate and wife, my Alice, my beautiful and sweet pixie...

With her angelic face, long mahogany hair, full lips, bright red eyes, tight body...

_Fuck!_

Yeah, the only problem is that Alice's face keeps morphing to Bella's.

Could it be that maybe Alice isn't my mate? I shouldn't be feeling like this about someone else if I already have a mate. Is it possible? But, why would she lie to me?

_What the fuck is going on?_

* * *

_A/N: He's a little dense, isn't he? Well, he's a guy and therefore - stupid! I'm also taking in account that the animal blood is hindering the tactician in him. Oh, and btw, as a request by **ThePerfectLostGirl87, Major Whitlock's POV** is next up! I wonder what he has to say about Jasper..._

_Check out my profile for pictures._


	11. Major Frustrations and Purrfect Planning

**Chapter 11**

_**Major**__** Whitlock**_

Fuck!

Jasper is a God damn idiot!

Can he not see what is right in front of him, our mate? Our beautiful Bella.

As soon as I laid eyes on her, I knew. She's the most stunning creature on this Earth. We hold a constant hard on just by looking at her, and I _need _to make her _mine. _I've felt this before, but only from other mated or in-mating couples, the desire, the want, the need. Frustrates and pisses me off to no end, because I'm fuckin' jealous. I hate that emotion, but I continue to feel it, and it won't go away.

Is Jasper fuckin' blind, or just plain stupid? I'm thinking both.

Oh, I know that she is our mate. How could I not, when I feel the attraction that we hold of her, and her for us. She wants us, and Jasper needs to fuckin' see that and claim her. I've felt the emotions between my Captain and his mate, the unconditional love, the undying loyalty, the ever-burning fire between them.

I want _that, _and I know that I will get that.

Constantly living under a roof, year after year, with two mated couples and their ever flowing river of lust and love can be really taxing on an empath. Sometimes, you just have to settle and fuck Alice, just to get rid of your hard on. It's pissing me off, and I want my own mate.

I already feel the loyalty towards Bella and I know that the love will grow between us, if he would only allow it to. I'm already starting to feel it, but Jasper _can't _seem to allow it, as he is still hooked onto the lying pixie. I know that she_ knows_ we are not mated, and I think Jasper knows too. He needs to man up and stop letting her control every damn aspect of his life. I say that it's his life, because there is absolutely no way in hell that I would ever let a woman control me. He's weak and he needs me, but he doesn't think he does. He thinks he loves Alice and that she's his mate.

He's blinded by her saving him from his depression after Maria.

I need Bella to open his eyes, as I am too weak to do it. The animal blood has hindered us immensely, he just doesn't know it yet. We're not as sharp as we used to be, we're not as strong and fast as we used to be. I feel weary, and it's pissing me off. I know the emotions of our prey are taxing on our emphatic abilities, but Bella could shield us and help us. We could stick to our mate's, Garrett, Peter, and Charlotte's lifestyle, cleaning up the scum of the streets.

I'm sick of this tofu shit and am hankering for a good steak.

I feel the need for my kitten when she talks in that husky purr, stirring the beast in us with her words like the temptress she is. I smirk as she knows exactly what she's doing, trying to get a rise out of Jasper, using all those tricks the wives in Volterra taught her, while I'm roaring inside with want. He hears me, but all these years of ignoring me have unfortunately worked in his favor. He barely _hears _me anymore. Maybe it's a side effect from the pixie's high pitched voice. _Yeeuch. _I shudder just thinking about it.

Our Bella is trying so hard to seduce Jasper, and finally, I can feel the wall crumbling, brick by brick. I need him to go faster because I need her so bad, and I know that Jasper does too. Without her, we are not whole. Without us, she is not whole.

When we finally mate with Bella, I know that I'll have the strength to push forward and merge with Jasper. With his light and my darkness, we will find a balance. With our mate, we will be _unstoppable_. For now, I just have to sit back and bide my time, letting Bella take control.

Come to Major, Kitten.

* * *

_**Bella**_

It wasn't very hard to figure out what this incredible feeling towards Jasper is.

Why I'm so attracted to him.

Why I want to _kill _Alice for touching him.

Why I have an almost uncontrollable need to claim him and make him _mine._

Well, that's because Jasper Whitlock is mate, my intended, my treasure, my one.

Peter, Char, Garrett, and I all talked about it on a hunt a couple of days ago, Peter's knowing shit gift kicking in and telling him what he needs to know. Thankfully, his gift isn't affected by my shield since it's so random, so we were able to speak freely without running the risk of the pixie watching us. God, I don't know how these people do it with no fucking privacy - a mind reader and seer in the house. _Thank God for my shield._

Peter had confirmed what I had suspected - and was hoping for - with a giant smile on his face. Char was thrilled, while Garrett was hesitant and wary. He's always been a little overprotective of me, and I him. Garrett was the one who found me, who saved me, who occupies my last human memory of bleeding out and in pain. Garrett will always be my savior and occupies a very special place in my heart. When I explained how happy I was at the news, he warmed up a bit.

My intended is Jasper Whitlock, and I couldn't be happier.

I've always felt some weird feelings whenever Peter and Charlotte would tell me about the Major, which is probably why I would compulsively ask for them to tell me stories about him. It was the mating instincts kicking in, even back then, when I was a baby vamp. I had a need to learn more and more about the Major, because he's my mate.

How many times have I said that, and I'm still not tired of it.

Unfortunately, Peter's gift is always right and I trust him when he says that the pixie is lying and using her visions to her advantage, so we need to find a way around them, using my shield. Peter said that she's afraid of being alone, which is why she won't let go of Jasper. Well, I'm just going to have to make her let go. I'll fucking pry her off of him if I have to, but I want him to make the choice, not just force him. He's still my mate and his happiness comes first to me. Unconditionally.

Right before Peter and Charlotte went to do their activities, Peter instructed me to make the decision to hunt, and then throw my shield up. If I make a decision and then shield myself, she won't be able to see. It's fun taking away the seers sight, like candy from a baby. Since she was only seeing my decision to hunt, and Jasper going to his study, is why I was able to spend time with Jasper. It was easy, and I'm so glad that Peter came up with that idea. Peter said that Jasper would come into my room, which is why Garret, Peter and Char, plus Emmett and Rose made themselves scarce, so that we could spend some one on one time.

I have to say, it was the most fun and relaxing time I've had in a while.

It's so easy to talk to him, and he seemed more at ease as well. We could talk about anything, mostly him telling me what I haven't heard from Peter and Charlotte of his story. My heart broke when I saw the actual vulnerability well up inside of Jasper and burst, forcing me to comfort my mate. I held him when it got to hard and I was humbled that he felt comfortable enough to share with me, though I know that's the instincts telling him that he's able to trust me.

Now, I just have to work some of that magic Athendora and Sulpicia taught me. I wasn't kidding when I said I was a natural, so I'll put it to good use. I will make him mine, very soon.

Ready or not, Major, here I come.

* * *

_A/N: Little short, more of an outtake than a chapter, but I decided to give some insight on Bella as well, and why Alice didn't see Jasper and Bella's alone time together._

_One of my readers came up with the idea for Bella to make a decision and then put up her shield so that Alice won't see any other decisions, but I can't remember. I'm so sorry, but I can't find the review to give you credit. Forgive me? _

_Next chapter Alice finds out about their alone time, jealousy kicks some ass into gear, and the Major and Bella do some dirty dancing. Until next time..._


	12. Brand New Eyes

**Chapter 12**

_**Jasper**_

"You went hunting with her?!"

I flinch from the pitch of Alice's voice, the high shriek hurting my enhanced hearing and giving me a slight ringing sensation, "Jazz, she could have tried something."

"Alice, calm down-"

"Bella is _not_ the picture of innocence like she was back in Forks. I've heard some things... apparently she's a mate stealer. She's all over every guy she finds attr-"

I cut her off before she can go on, not liking how she's talking about Bella, "Alice, I don't believe that for a second. I think you're just hearing stories. Who the hell is your sour-"

She keeps on as if I haven't said anything and it's pissing me off, "She's trying to take you from me, I should warn Rose to look out for Emmett next, maybe even Es-" I cut her bullshit rant off with a loud growl, surprising her. I've never growled at Alice before, but something inside of me is snapping as she continues to insult Bella, when she is not even here to defend herself. Well, that's okay, because I _am_ here and I _will_ defend her. Something tells me that Bella would defend me to if the occasion called for it.

"_Never_ talk about her like that. She isn't like that, Alice... seriously, I thought she was your friend."

"Not anymore, she's not the same Bella."

"You mean she's not you and Edward's puppet anymore. You can't control her anymore, so she doesn't hold any appeal. I don't even know who you are anymore. You've completely changed, and I don't like it. To be brutally honest, Alice, I don't even I love you anymo-"

"No! That's impossible, we're mates!"

"Are we? Why do I not feel anything that Bella has told me about mates?"

"Because she's lying!"

"I'm an empath, Alice. You know that you _cannot_ lie to an empath... like you are right now. I'm going to call Parker to file the divorce papers."

"No, you can't!" she stomps her foot and I shrug my shoulders calmly, a small smile on my face.

"I can and I will. Time to grow up and move on, Alice. I'm done." and with that, I walk out the door, a shriek sounding from the room, making me cringe. I suppose I should feel guilty, but I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder with defending Bella and ending things with Alice when it obviously wasn't working out. Hell, our relationship ended a decade ago and we've just been kidding ourselves. Bella opened my eyes. We're not mates, and at this, I'm relieved. Time for Alice to go find hers, and I'll go to mine. I sigh as I feel freer than I've ever felt, even after I escaped Maria, I've never felt like this.

_Liberation is sweet._

Parker, who is Jenks' replacement after he retired, and I've already cleared as trustworthy, especially with the amount of fear that I pump into him, will get the divorce rolling. It'll be done by the end of the week, and enough is enough. I'm going back to Jasper Whitlock.

When I walk into the living room, a slight bounce in my step, I see Peter and Bella locked in an unblinking stare, Charlotte sitting next to Peter, reading a book. Garrett is sitting next to Bella, messing around on his laptop, none of them acting like this is some weird thing.

Peter and Bella narrow their eyes slightly at each other, not breaking eye contact, not even looking up when I take a seat on the sofa chair between the two facing couches. I watch them for a couple of minutes, before shaking my head and opening my book. I find that I am unable to concentrate as I keep glancing up to see if Bella and Peter are still staring at each other. After about five minutes, I have to ask.

"Alright... what's going on?"

"Bella and Peter are having a staring contest." Char says with a dismissive wave as if she has just told me something simple, like the weather. I look back and forth between Peter and Bella again, seeing both of them have smirks on their face, eyes still locked unblinking.

I guess vampires would be good at staring contests since we don't _need_ to blink, but we have to to blend in.

"Uh... they do this a lot?"

She lets out an exasperated sigh while Garrett laughs, "More than you'd think."

"Peter thinks he can win." Bella says with a smirk, still locked in his stare.

"Oh, I _know _I can win, Lil' Bit."

I can't help but laugh and shake my head, burying my nose in yet another inaccurate book about the Civil War, taking a pen and making some corrections, i.e. General Patrick Cleburne proposal to free the slaves is referred to as introduced in 1862, when it was not actually made until 1864. Newt Gringrich is not much of a historian.

"Bella, Emmett's destroying your bike!" Peter suddenly exclaims, pointing towards the window that shows the front yard and I look up to Bella, her face not moving an inch.

"Nice try, fucknut." she deadpans, making me chuckle. I notice how her emotions spike the same time that I laugh, but she doesn't break eye contact with Peter. They stare for about ten minutes, neither one of them blinking. Emmett and Rose walk into the room and Char sighs, standing up and walking over to tell Rose something.

"Char, why are you making out with Rose?!" Bella yells with wide eyes.

"What?!" Peter's head whips around so fast, it would have broken clean if he was a human. He sees Rose and Char _not_ making out with each other and groans, Bella giggling and slouching back into the couch, reaching over to high-five my extended hand.

"Still undefeated."

"You can pull the sex shit, Bells. You know I'm always as horny as a bull." I roll my eyes at my brother, who is now pouting like a toddler.

"How about we not talk about sex around virginal Baby Bells." Emmett jokes with a wink, plopping down on the couch. Peter and Char look like they both choke on venom as they gape at Emmett like he has five heads.

"Virginal?!" Peter and Charlotte both yell incredulously and I look over to Bella, seeing her covering her face, muttering what sounds like, "Oh, Christ."

"I know Bella was different as a human, but virginal isn't how you could categorize her anymore."

"Bella, tell them about...you know." Charlotte says between guffaws, while Peter loses his smile and holds his hands over his ears, fake gagging.

Bella groans, pleading with her eyes, "Do I have to?"

"Do it or I will."

"Alright. Gather 'round kids, it's story time." Bella says sarcastically, Emmett pulling Rose onto his lap as Peter and Charlotte cuddle up together, Garrett still sitting next to Bella, his head in his hands.

"Here we fucking go..." he mutters, sounding miserable.

"Okay, so I was out on a hunt, two years after I was changed. I was feeding in an alley, but my newborn instincts were still lingering and I was all..._ worked up_. I sensed a vampire near me and I was either gonna fuck my next meal or him. I don't exactly remember anything but when I came to, I was naked on my hands and knees with the guy still inside me. I looked over my shoulder to him and he's mirroring my confused expression. The he just goes, 'Hey, lass.'" Bella mimics an Irish accent, Rose and Emmett staring in disbelief, before breaking into laughter along with Char, who is borderline hysterical.

"Oh my God, what did you do?" Rose asks, still laughing.

"I was so confused and all I could register at the moment was his accent, so I just looked at him and went, 'Irish, huh?' My brain was obviously a little delayed." Bella says, shaking her head.

"I was only a couple of blocks away and I get a phone call while I'm feeding. She says, 'Char, I just had sex and my clothes and his clothes are ruined. Help me!' I had to run back to our house and get her and lover boy a change of clothes. I found them both as naked as jaybirds, trying to cover up their bits with what little scraps of clothing survived." Char chokes out between her laughs, Peter having his head in his hands, radiating disgust and protectiveness.

Bella shrugs, "Eh, we had a good laugh at it and we're still good friends."

I sit back, practically vibrating with rage at the thought of someone else touching her. Someone else entering her, someone else making her moan, someone else making her come...

I glance up to see Bella looking at me intently, while Emmett, Rose, Peter, and Charlotte all joke around and talk freely. Bella raises a perfectly arched eyebrow at me, slipping her bottom lip between her teeth.

I feel waves of lust and desire crash over me, hers and my own combined, travelling straight to my groin, making me as horny as a horse. When I look back up, I can see her eyeing my little problem with a smile, before looking back up at my eyes, a sly smile spreading across her lips, before her little pink tongue sweeps across the bottom, wetting it with her venom.

"What should we do tonight? We should go out." Rose says, snapping the both of us out of our lust filled staring contest. "We could go to Club Millenium in Anchorage."

"You mean, you girls in tight ass dresses grinding on each other?" Peter says with a sly smirk, looking over to Emmett, who's eyes are as wide as saucers. I have to admit, seeing Bella in a teeny tiny dress does sound appealing, and Emmett voices what Peter and I are thinking.

"Oh, hell yeah!"

**. . .**

Four hours later, I find myself walking into a loud nightclub with Emmett and Rosalie, the other four deciding to meet us here. The club is pretty casual so I decided to wear a black button down rolled to my elbows and dark jeans, with my black Doc Martens on my feet that I know Alice hates. My old cowboy boots fell victim to her raid about a decade ago and I still mourn them to this day. I bought these shoes secretly and she hasn't touched them, thankfully. No more. I'm changing everything back to the way it was, the way I liked it. Hell, this could probably be my divorce celebration.

Emmett and Rose find an empty section and we take our seats, waiting for the others while talking causally.

"Finally manned up and decided to divorce her."

_Ladies and gentlemen, Rosalie Hale._

Typical Rose, right in for the kill, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Yeah, I guess I have."

"Good." Emmett and Rose say at the same time, and I smile as I agree with the statement. There's no time for me to respond as we hear one of the people we've been waiting for.

"Hey, fuckers." I turn to see Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett all walking over to us, but I go on alert when I don't see the brunette vampire I've been wanting to see. Peter must notice my dilemma, because nudges me with his shoulder. "Her contacts were bothering her, so she went to the car to change them. She'll be back, Major."

I nod my head and glance around the loud club, trying to center myself with all the damn lust pouring from these horny men and women, grinding against each other. I can spot a couple of vampires, their eyes searching out their next meal among the club goers. Of course, some unlucky patron will fall under their spell and leave thinking they're going to get lucky, when the only one getting something is the vampire, who will be getting a meal.

It should bother me that a couple of human lives are about to be taken, but I can't seem to find it in me to care. Matter of fact, I feel a little jealous. I haven't slipped ever since Bella's party, but that doesn't mean that I don't want it, every day. It calls to me whenever we go somewhere with humans, I yearn to find someone to feed from. I've considered just moving to hunting undesirables, but I know that Carlisle will be disappointed. Part of me is saying 'fuck it!' though and to just give in.

_He's not my father and I am a grown ass man. What gives him the right to be disappointed in me? I used to be in charge of my own fucking coven, I should be in charge of that coven again. What the fuck am-_

"Ah, there she is."

I don't finish my inner rant as I turn to see what Peter is pointing to. My eyes widen as I see her and it's as if time has stood still, and my only focus was on the beautiful girl walking towards us.

I note that it's like the parting of the red sea, the clubs patrons pausing to get a look at the ethereal creature gliding across the floor. I can already hear some comments about her from the guys, but all I can do is stare.

I've fallen under this siren's spell.

She's wearing a tiny black dress, showing off her creamy long legs, a pair of black heeled ankle boots on her feet. Her long mahogany hair seems to flow in a nonexistent breeze, spiraling in wild curls down to her waist. Her large violet colored eyes are smokey, darkened by some makeup while her pouty lips a perfect dusty pink.

_Fuck me, Bella looks amazing._

"Hey," she greets, looking right at me as she says it, while I look right back at her. A smirk curves at my lips, and her smile only brightens in response. Everyone greets her while Garrett gives Bella an exasperated look, radiating protectiveness, the kind a parent would give a child.

"Christ, can that hem get any higher, Bella?"

"_Sorry, dad._ You gonna send me home to change?" Bella mutters with an eye roll, Garrett shaking his head in 'disapproval', but shaking with chuckles. She takes a seat next to me and I take the opportunity to let her know what I think of her appearance.

"You look absolutely stunning, Darlin'." I lean over and whisper in her ear, Bella looking over to me with darkened eyes. I hold the contact and she smiles, leaning forward to whisper into my ear.

"And you look extremely handsome there, _Cowboy._" Bella practically purrs in my ear, the sound making my cock twitch in my jeans. We spend sometime just talking and getting 'prop' drinks, Peter making crude remarks and jokes, the rest of us just laughing anyway since you can't help but laugh at Peter.

All in all, it's a generally good time. I can't even remember the last time I could say that statement.

"I think I've spotted what's on my menu for tonight." Garrett says, looking right at a man passing some kind of white opiate in a 'slick' drug deal, Garrett placing a kiss on Bella's temple and walking over to them, disappearing in the crowd.

"Come on, Bella, let's dance!" Emmett booms, grabbing Bella, who pauses and looks over to Rosalie.

"Rose, may I dance with your mate?"

Rose smiles at Bella, before giving a stern look towards her mate, "Emmett, behave."

Emmett whoops and then drags Bella over to the crowded dance floor, the crowd parting once again as they see a six-foot-seven giant bounds towards them followed by a beautiful brunette goddess. They dance face to face, Bella smiling and laughing while Emmett looks impressed with his formerly grace-less baby sister, both of them having a great time.

Peter and Charlotte decide to slink off to the dance floor, practically dry humping each other, while I see Garrett talking to his 'meal'.

"She sure has changed, huh?" Rose says with a wide smile, which I return, nodding my head. "I never thought that I'd ever say this, but I'm glad that she's a vampire. She's good for you, Jasper. Don't be an idiot and let her slip away before it's too late."

Rose says, leaving me stunned at the table. _Am I that obvious with my growing feelings towards the beautiful brunette vampire?_ She walks over to Emmett and Bella, 'stealing' her mate away from a laughing Bella, who spots me and walks over. She smiles at me, crooking her finger in a 'come hither' motion, "Come on, Major."

I smile at her and shrug, "I'm not very good at dancing, Darlin'."

"You don't have to be good, Cowboy, you just have to move yours hips with mine." Bella winks at me.

_Well, when you put it that way..._

The goddess takes my hand and leads me towards the dance floor, before stopping at a clear spot. She doesn't turn around, but pulls me closer with my hand still in hers, grabbing my other hand and bringing the both of my arms around her slim waist. I'm under the siren's spell, letting her lead me to her will.

She keeps her back to my front, moving her hips against my crouch and making a low growl sound from my throat, her ass moving even more in response. I quickly fall in line with her, our hips meshing together in a slow sensuous dance. I get brassy, letting my greedy hands wander all over her magnificent body. She turns in my arms, her leg between mine, mine between hers, rocking her hips and making me almost incoherent with want. I move my hands to her ass and squeeze, a moan escaping Bella's lips.

Our eyes connect and that familiar feeling I had today while hunting with her appears. I'm falling into her eyes, letting her dazzle me, while I see the effect I have on her. Her emotions are spiking, her desire, her longing, her need is growing and I find the need to fill it. She rolls her hips against my dick, making me fist my hand in her hair and bring our faces closer together, our noses touching as a pleasure filled growl leaves my chest, Bella smirking in response, the scent of her arousal finding my nose and making my eyes roll to the back of my head. Everything is shifting in this moment, everything in my world is Bella. It's practically a punch in the face of what _this _is.

She leans forward, bringing her lips to my ear, "I know what Alice said about me... she says that I'm a mate stealer, and I'm trying to take you away from her. She's wrong... because you are _not _hers. I don't even need to take you, do I, _Jasper_? You're coming to me on your own. You feel it... this..." she says, placing her hand right on my crouch, gently rubbing my hard-on. I don't even know how I don't cum in my pants like a school boy when she squeezes a bit, but I'm dangerously close to erupting.

The low pleasurable growl leaves my throat as I roam my hands towards her ass, pulling her towards me tighter and making a hiss escape between her clenched teeth, "... is the effect I have on you. You already know the effect you have on me. You can _feel _it through your wonderful gift. You could feel what _this_ is now. What we are to each other. Your eyes are wide open, aren't they? Well, whenever you're ready... I'll be waiting, Baby."

With a gentle bite to my earlobe, Bella moves back and walks out the back door of the club and into the alleyway without a backwards glance.

I'm paralyzed, too turned on to move, too turned on to do anything else, but I can think and it's as if the fog has been cleared. I can now think clearly. Why I am not in love with Alice anymore, why she is so jealous of Bella, why I was jealous when Bella mentioned her past lovers, why I am inexplicably drawn to this beautiful woman...

How did I not see this before. Well, I think that I did, but everything was fogged with, and by, Alice.

_Never again!_

I let loose a growl at the thought of being controlled. What the hell has been happening to me? When the hell would I ever let someone control me? Didn't I learn my fucking lesson once before with Maria?

I feel myself coming together with something, something very strong and powerful. I feel myself becoming stronger and just... _hungry._

_Bella. _

Her name is a whisper across my dead heart, warming it gradually towards supernova. She's known all along, and she's been waiting for my idiotic streak to end. She's been so patient, and for that, she will be greatly rewarded.

_Claim her... claim her... claim her... our mate... CLAIM HER, NOW!_

I agree tremendously with the Major and am now a man on a mission as I charge out the back door and into the alley, inhaling deeply to locate Bella's scent. I don't have to look far as a low purr rumbles from my left and I turn to see Bella leaning against the wall of the club, gazing at me with those doe-like eyes, sans contacts. Those rubies are enticing me, telling me to come closer, and who am I to deny Aphrodite?

She pushes off the wall and walks towards me, hips swinging in an enticing way, my already stiff dick growing harder and harder as I watch the movement. I yearn to be buried inside her core, to bite into her and mark her as mine, forever.

"I knew I'd have you coming soon." Bella purrs like a kitten and my lips twitch into a smirk, her eyes now a flat black with desire while I know that mine are matching hers. We stop within a foot of each other while I rub my chin as if pondering something, staring at my mate who is basically trembling with desire from her emotions. Well, I think that I have the remedy for that.

"Hmm... that's funny, Darlin', because I will have _you_ cummin' soon."

My voice is even different. Grittier, deeper, the accent more prominent. It's back to normal.

Bella doesn't get to retort before she's slammed against the brick wall of the building, her legs wrapped around my waist and my mouth attacking hers, swallowing a loud moan.

It feels as if the world has just come together, I feel incredible, unstoppable, powerful. Everything in my world is the way it should be as I'm kissing my mate, about to claim her as mine.

Bella pulls away from the kiss and looks to her right down the alley, a smirk forming at her lips. I follow her gaze, seeing a strung out homeless man leaning on the ground, looking delicious as I can hear the heart thumping in his chest. Venom pools in my mouth and overflows a bit, running down my chin like a drooling baby in response to my cravings for Bella and blood.

I already know I'm about to fall off the wagon and my only thought is, _'It's about damn time that I do.'_

My little lady leans towards me and laps up the venom running down my chin. She gently nibbles my jaw as I grind my hard erection into her core, bringing my mouth to her ear.

"How about a quick meal, Darlin'?"

* * *

_A/N: Aww yeah! Expect a lemon next chapter. I had a couple of chapters pre-written, but them getting together would have taken about six or seven more chapters and I can't anymore! I need them together, so updates might be a little slower since I basically have to re-write half the story. Meh, it's worth it for your guys. _

_Don't rip me too much for that dancing scene and describing it. Just give me the 'You tried' award and be done with it._

_Btw, would you want it from Jasper or Bella's POV? Or Third Person? Let me know._


	13. Let's Talk About Sex, Baby

**A/N: Lemon up ahead.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_**Jasper**_

"Holy shit, I'm not thirsty," I say, glancing over to my mate as she licks her bloodstained lips from the meal we just shared, "For the first time, in a long time, I'm not fucking thirsty."

Bella smirks at me, walking into my embrace, while I can feel my hard on is still raging, and I need this minx to ease the problem.

"Well, I could go for some dessert. Peter's got a cabin not too far from here. Here, I'll ride bitch," Bella says, handing me the keys to the bike and I just smile, excited. It's been a while since I've been on a bike and having Bella ride behind me... I lean forward and peck her lips, before swinging my leg and climbing on. I then turn and help Bella on, seeing her pull the helmet over her head, which I follow suit.

I drive to Peter's cabin, Bella giving me directions - squeezing my right shoulder to turn right, left for left, etc. - and I was very anxious to get to this place. I was throbbing with need and it didn't help that the little minx behind me would reach down to my erection and brush her hands over and or squeeze, a light giggle sounding from her mouth as she would feel me go faster on the bike. I almost nixed the cabin idea and took her on the side of the road.

Our lips attached as soon as soon as the helmets were off. I grab under her ass and lift her up, Bella wrapping her long legs around my waist. I place kisses on her jaw, her neck, sucking and nibbling all the way while her moans spurred me on. I ground my dick against her core, and she moaned again. A growl escapes her throat as she grabs the front of my shirt and shreds it before I can even react. I stiffen slightly as I realize that she's about to see my scars, a natural reaction. Her eyes widen as she takes in my bare chest, and I prepare myself for the disgust... which doesn't come.

"Holy fucking shit, you're so perfect, Jas."

The emotions that well up inside of me after she says that almost makes me break down. I look at this goddess I'm holding in my arms as she looks at me with desire, with want, with need, with...love. Bella and I aren't in love yet, we haven't had time to fall in love. I know that I do feel love for her, and it's apparent that she does for me.

I crush my lips to hers, pouring out everything I'm feeling and literally feeling when my emotions hit her body. She trembles slightly and it's only my grip on her that's keeping her upright. My hands feel the material separating my hands from her silky skin and I growl at the interference, ripping her dress and bra panties right off. I then behold the goddess that is Bella, almost completely bare to me.

Her breasts are magnificent, a perfect handful with dusty hardened nipples. My mouth overflows with venom and I have to reach up to wipe my chin like a baby. She giggles and slips her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You know, I _really _liked that dress,"

"I'll buy you ten more of them." I growl against her lips, sliding my tongue in her willing mouth, devouring her.

I continue to attack her mouth with kisses, my tongue slipping in and massaging hers. The taste of my Bella is an elegant ambrosia, one made by Ares himself and blessed to this beautiful creature, fueling my desire to kiss her again and again.

"Jasper..." the name was a muffled moan against my mouth as I nibbled on her bottom lip, before moving down to her jaw. I carry her over to the bed and gently lay her down, continuing my assault on her skin.

I blew my cold breath over neck, where I had just licked. The wetness from my venom created a stirring sensation that made her squirm. I had never been this tender with one of my partners before, but this was my mate, and nothing was more important than her. Bella quietly moaned as I inquired, "What do you want, Bella?"

"You, Jasper. Fuck! I want you so bad." I couldn't help the growl that escaped from my throat at that as I trail my eyes down her body._ Christ, she has a wonderful set of gams. _ Miles long, creamy, and soft with toned thighs and calves. I run my hands up them and over her supple ass, which was covered by lacy black boy shorts and saw that her arousal was already showing through the panties. Christ, I could smell the delicious scent already, making my mouth water and screamed at me to taste it from the source.

I feel Bella's tiny hands unbuckling my belt and I let her do her thing, moving back to place nibble on her jaw. When she's unbuttoned my jeans, I pull them down and Bella's eyes widen as she sees that I haven't worn anything under them. I can't help but run my hands over the curves of her body, her soft skin feeling like heaven underneath my rough hands. I almost feel bad for touching this silk with my rough hands, but my selfish need is telling me to damn it all and continue to caress her tight body.

I brush my hands over the rose-colored nipples, causing Bella to moan out my name. This is all the encouragement I need as I lower my head and swirl my tongue around the peak, before sucking it into my mouth.

"Oh, Jasper..." Bella whimpers out in pleasure and I grin, switching breasts, while massaging the one I just left with my hand. I then move down her stomach, placing open-mouthed kisses all the way down before I reach just where I wanted. I place my hands at the sides of her panties, glancing up and seeing her nod of permission for me to pull them down.

As soon as the offending material is gone and she's completely bare below me. I can't help the low animalistic growl rumbles in my chest at the sight of her sex. She's so pretty, bare and pink while her folds are glistening with her arousal. I then take a minute to study my woman beneath me, her tight body is perfect and I can't take my eyes from her. I gently spread her legs, placing them over my shoulders as I descend to her pussy.

I give her one long lick all the way up, entrance to clit, a groan escaping my lips at her taste. If I thought the taste of her lips were made by Ares, then her juices are pure heaven. A loud, breathy moan escapes Bella's lips when I close my lips around her bundle of nerves, sucking, turning the moan into a scream. I then plunge a finger in and marvel at her wetness and tightness.

I press my tongue against her seam before slipping it in and tasting her from the source. Bella arches her back in pleasure, a moan ripping from her throat, "God... Jasper... so good..."

Her moans force me to palm my dick, squeezing it as a guttural groan frees itself from my mouth. The sound vibrates against Bella's clit and she moans my name. I plunge my finger back in her, feeling that she's almost there. I want her to come first, to open her up a little bit because this is going to be a tight squeeze.

I suckle on Isabella's bundle of nerves and curl my fingers slightly, knowing I hit that special spot of hers, "Cum, Bella." I murmur against her clit, the vibration from my voice sending her over the edge and she erupts.

"Jasper!" she yells as her walls clamp down on my fingers. The sound of her yelling _my _name in mid-orgasm was enthralling, and I plan on making her do it again, and again, and again.

I gently bring Bella down from her orgasmic high and kiss all the way up, ending at her lips in a heated kiss. I feel Bella place kisses all over my face and neck, sucking right at my pulse point, making me groan and line myself up at Bella's entrance, leaning down and kissing her, her tongue massaging mine, "Are you ready for me, Darlin'?"

"Yes," she gasps out, wrapping her arms around my neck. I take a hold of her hips and gently slide into her, going as slow as possible. Bella gasps into my mouth,"Just do it, Jasper."

I nod, thrusting into her, taking Bella as mine.

_Mine._

It's like the Earth has just shifted as soon as I enter her and the world is coming together, but it's not over yet. Something is building, something big, and as I continue to thrust into her, I know that what I'm searching for is over the precipice. Bella's moans are spurring me on as I rotate my hips a little, knowing that I hit the right spot when Bella's eyes roll to the back of her head and a smile curves at her lips.

I move my hand down to Bella's clit, circling it with my pointer and middle fingers and this causes a new round of moans to escape her mouth. I can feel that she's almost there, and I am too, but I'm waiting for her Almost there...

"Jasper, I'm gonna cum..."

"Cum, now!"

Simultaneously, as our orgasms break, we both latch on to the left sides of each others necks, biting, marking, mating.

I didn't know it was possible for vampires to black out, because the next thing I know is I'm opening my hazy eyes. I see Bella's eyes fluttering open and she glances around as confused as I am. Her eyes then land on me, and a smile curves at her lips as I pull her to me, her head laying on my chest. I bury my face in her soft hair, taking in her wonderful scent.

"Baby, I can't feel my legs."

A smug grin crosses my face as _I'm_ the cause for that. We lay in perfectly content silence, basking in each other's company, until day breaks through the window. I reach up and wince slightly at the burn from my mating mark. I see that Bella's is still leaking venom so I lean down and gently lick it, sealing it closed and relieving the burn. She sighs in contentment and runs her hands through my hair, making me purr.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

I sigh as I think about what waits for us on the outside. "I kind of just want to stay in our bubble. I want it to just be us, no interference, I want to explore and savor this mating without distraction."

"Why can't we?" Bella asks and I glance down to her, seeing her smiling at me as her feelings of excitement heighten, "We could go back to Texas, we could travel the world, we could go wherever we want. Peter and Charlotte would understand, so would Garrett. They're leaving the Cullens tomorrow anyway, but I was going to ask to stay... because of you. Baby, we could go anywhere. Call the Cullens and explain the situation. They're mated, they'll understand."

"You're serious."

She nods with a smirk, "Mh-hm."

"We could do this."

"We could do this. What do you say we go on an adventure? I want to take you to meet some of my friends."

"I'd say...that I want to start anew. Everything. I want to start fresh, with you. I want to be Jasper Whitlock again." I admit and she smiles, cuddling up to me and placing a kiss on my closing mating mark, using her tongue to soothe the slight burn.

"Then you will be, but first we got to go home. I think we should get a move on." Bella says and I agree, sitting up and grabbing my jeans, pulling them up. Bella pulls on a bra from the drawer and pulls up her underwear, me watching like its my own private show. She peeks over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow, while I just flash her a shit-eating grin, making her chuckle.

I watch as grabs a shirt out of the drawer and tosses it to me. It's a plain blue and black flannel shirt and I pull it on, buttoning it up. I watch as Bella pulls a blue v-neck over her head, before lacing up a pair of brown boots.

I pull my shoes on, throwing my ruined shirt and Bella's dress out in the trash bin. When I pass by a mirror hanging on the wall, I freeze as I see my reflection. I look like... me. My attire is just how I liked it before; my hair is a little unruly at the moment from Bella's hands running through it. My eyes... red... and they look _right._

As if I needed anymore reassurance, Bella walks up behind me and looks at me through the mirror, a smile on her lips, "You are so sexy," Bella purrs and kisses the back of my neck, over the mating mark. I turn and wrap her in my arms, placing my lips against hers in a heated kiss. To have her think that of me, red eyes in all, means the world.

"I could say the same, Darlin'."

We walk outside hand in hand, the feeling of, what I can only describe as giddiness, keeps building, "Do you feel different?"

She smiles at me, "Yeah. I've never felt this good. I feel so connected with you."

"It's never felt like that, it's never been that intense...it's never been that great."

"I'll take that as a compliment, and I have to say that I feel the same. I gotta tell you that the next time we mate, it's got to be the Major. Both of you have to mate with me," she glances up and catches my hesitant look. Already knowing my worries she leans forward and kisses me, "Don't worry. He won't hurt me. You both care for me too much."

"Now, come on, Cowboy," She then smirks at me and swats my ass, before running over to the bike, "We're going to Texas! Yeehaw!"

* * *

_**AN: We're going on a road trip, we're going on a road trip, we're going on a road trip! Caution - Major mating up ahead in either the next chapter, or the chapter after that.**_

_**Whew! Writing that lemon was a little tough and I hope that I did it justice. It might be a little rushed, but I had a four year old to take care of today and my brain is fried. I might come back to revise this, but I wanted to get this up.**_


End file.
